If I Were You
by Eureka-Cross
Summary: Bagaimana bila Zero dan Kaname bertukar tempat? Itulah yang terjadi di cerita ini. Zero adalah pangeran pureblood dan Kaname adalah putra dari Keluarga Kuran, vampire hunter terkenal. Perubahan ini membawa dampak OOC besar-besaran pada Yuuki/adapted fic. Warning: Zero x Yuuki, OOC-ness, Don't like don't read. Perhatian! Kalian sudah diperingatkan!
1. Author's note

**Vampire Knight Fan Fiction (Adapted Fic)**

**Title: If I Were You**

**Pairing: Zero x Yuuki**

Genre: Supranatural, Romance

Rating: T

**References: My original story; Bite and Love 2 story 1: Here is My Little Secret.**

Warning: Super duper OOC (Terutama pada Yuuki)

**Disclaimer: Vampire Knight by Matsuri Hino**

**Peringatan:**

**Ini Adapted fic, jadi apapun yang terjadi di dalam cerita ini yang tidak terjadi baik di manga version maupun di anime, itu semua diadaptasi dari kejadian pada cerita referensinya (Untuk Summary dan keterangan lain bisa dilihat di atas)**

**Untuk Yuuki, akan ada beberapa perubahan di sini, semua untuk mendukung jalannya cerita:**

**Yuuki bukan Pureblood, melainkan pure manusia.**

**Kuran adalah keluarga vampire hunter, bukan pureblood.**

**Yuuki tidak egois, dia punya sifat yang bertolak belakang dengan egois.**

**Yuuki di cerita ini cenderung sangat tomboy dan ceplas-ceplos.**

**Yuuki tidak tahu kalau vampir itu ada dan tidak tahu kalau seluruh murid Night Class adalah vampir.**

**Dan beberapa perubahan besar lainnya pada Yuuki yang akan kalian temukan sendiri seiring berjalannya cerita.**

**Untuk Kaname dan Zero, kalian bisa mencari tahu sendiri di dalam cerita ini.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Hai, (^-^)/, bertemu lagi dengan Author yang satu ini di fanfic Vampire Knight.**

**Haha, jangan bosen-bosen, ya...**

**Kali ini Author bukan pasang OC pairing, melainkan canon pairing yaitu Zero dan Yuuki.**

**Hm...Author sudah memberikan peringatan bagi kalian semua, jadi kalau cerita ini tidak sreg di kalian, jangan nge-flame saya, oke?**

**Oh, iya cerita ini dibawakan dengan sudut pandang orang pertama pelaku utama, yaitu Yuuki, dan beberapa sudut pandang lain bila diperlukan.**

**Saya ucapkan terima kasih m(_ _)m kalau anda mau membaca fanfic yang amburadul luar biasa mohon review, kritik, serta saran yang membangun, ya...**

.

.

.


	2. Cross Academy

**Cross Academy**

**Pagi hari, di depan pintu sekolah, Cross Academy**

Perkenalkan, namaku Cross Yuuki atau biasa dipanggil Yuuki. Umurku enam belas tahun dan kini aku bersekolah di Cross Acedemy, sekolah ayahku. Ya, kalian tidak salah dengar. Aku adalah anak kepala sekolah di sekolahku sendiri. Agak lucu dan risih, ya?

"Kyaa! Kyaa! Kyaa!"

Tenang, kalian tidak sedang mendengar jeritan ketakutan. Tidak ada kecelakaan ataupun yang meninggal di sini. Ini hanya jeritan para siswa siswi Day Class saja. Ini sudah biasa terjadi setiap harinya dalam seminggu, dua kali sehari, setiap pagi dan petang.

Ups...

Apa aku lupa memberitahu? Cross Academy bukanlah seperti sekolah-sekolah pada umumnya. Bila sekolah pada umumnya hanya membuka satu kelas saja di pagi hari, Cross Academy punya dua kelas; Day Class dan...Night Class. Aku dan siswa siswi lainnya yang berbaju hitam adalah siswa Day Class, sedangkan yang berbaju putih adaah siswa siswi Night Class. Adanya dua kelas ini karena bangunan sekolah kami Cuma ada satu, sehingga kami harus menggunakannya secara bergantian. Tapi pliss deh, Night Class? Kelas malam? Bagaimana mungkin siswa-siswi itu betah belajar malam-malam di gedung sekolah yang lebih mirip kastil ini? Aku, sih ogah.

"Kyaa! Kyaa! Kyaa!"

'_Jeritan mereka ini membuatku sakit kepala saja!'_ gerutuku dalam hati.

Jeritan kegilaan para siswa siswi—terutama siswi—Day Class ini bukan tanpa alasan. Dari gerbang ini, tempat dimana kami semua menunggu sambil berdesak-desakan ini, akan muncul deretan model dan manusia super tampan plus menawan bak bidadari, itulah siswa-siswi Night Class. Meski aku tidak menyukai mereka karena kebisingan yang mereka buat ini setiap harinya, mau tidak mau aku mengagumi mereka. Bagaimana tidak? Para siswa-siswi itu benar-benar sesuatu. Ketampanan dan kecantikan mereka itu luar biasa, mereka semua tampak berkilau di mataku seperti patung manekin terbaru. Meski aku kesal dengan jeritan para siswi, aku bisa paham kenapa mereka mengidolakan para murid Night Class bahkan tergila-gila pada mereka.

Tiba-tiba aku merasakan tubuhku didorong dari belakang. Untungnya aku masih bisa menyeimbangkan diriku agar tidak jatuh tersungkur. Benar-benar, deh. Siswi-siswi ini jadi menggila setiap pagi dan petang. Mereka tidak mau lihat siapa yang ada di depan mereka, yang penting mereka bisa menyaksikan siswa-siswi Night Class di barisan terdepan. Akibatnya, aku yang hari ini ada di barisan terdepan jadi sengsara atau ibarat kata...jadi calon tumbal kalau kegilaan mereka sudah sampai puncaknya. Aku mesti siap terinjak-injak, nih.

"_Minna-san, sagatte kudasai,"_

Seketika suasana membatu seolah waktu berhenti berputar. Siswa-siswi langsung berdiri rapi membentuk barisan di sisi kiri dan kanan sepanjang jalan masuk ke sekolah. Tidak ada satupun yang berbicara, semuanya diam berdiri dengan patuh seperti barisan upacara bendera. Semua kebisingan dan jeritan tadi lenyap ditelan kesunyian.

Aku menoleh dan menemukan penyebab kepatuhan semua murid Day Class secara tiba-tiba. Seorang pemuda tinggi berambut gelap berdiri di ujung jalan. Mata gelapnya memandangi barisan murid-murid satu persatu dalam sorot mata yang tak bisa ditebak. Sorot mata dalam itu membuat setiap murid bungkam. Tidak ada yang berani melawannya, terlebih lagi posisinya sebagai prefect sekolah dan juga anak angkat dari kepala sekolah, membuatnya tambah disegani.

Ketika pintu sekolah terbuka dan menampakkan deretan murid-murid bak supermodel, suasan sunyi kembali lenyap. Banyak siswa-siswi menjerit kegilaan lagi, meski kali ini mereka lebih tenang, tidak seheboh tadi karena ada prefek yang mengawasi mereka.

Barisan supermodel itu pun berjalan dengan diapit barisan siswa-siswi Day Class di kanan dan kiri. Sekarang mereka benar-benar tampak seperti model.

Pria berambut pirang yang berjalan paling depan tersenyum ramah pada siswa-siswi.

"_Ohayou! Onna no ko tachi!"_ sapanya ramah. Nama pemuda berambut pirang itu adalah Aidou Hanabusa-senpai, senior Night Class yang paling 'menggelikan'.

"_Ohayou, Idol-senpai!"_ sapa para siswi Day Class.

Lihat, kan, kenapa aku bilang dia itu paling menggelikan? Semua siswi memanggilnya dengan julukan 'Idol-senpai'. Benar-benar membuatku merinding...

"Kyaa! Shiki-senpai! Kain-senpai!"

"Ru-ruka-san!"

"Idol-senpai!"

Tiba-tiba aku didorong dengan keras dari belakang, karena gerakan yang tiba-tiba aku tidak bisa mengantisipasinya dan jatuh tersungkur dengan keras ke depan, tepat ke atas tanah yang keras.

"Aduh..." Aku meringis kesakitan sambil memegangi lututku.

Kemudian aku menyadari sesuatu yang aneh. Aku merasa suasana di sekitarku mendadak sunyi senyap. Ada apa, ya?

Aku memberanikan diri untuk menoleh. Ada sepasang kaki jengang di depan mataku. Aku menengadah menelusuri kaki-kaki jenjang itu hingga berakhir ke sebingkai wajah putih dingin bermata lilac yang tajam menusuk.

"Minggir!" suruhnya dengan nada dingin yang sangat tak ramah.

Aku baru sadar kalau aku terjatuh tepat ke hadapannya dan menghalangi jalannya, bahkan bukan hanya dirinya, melainkan juga menghalangi jalan para murid Night Class. Aku buru-buru berdiri dan membungkuk,

"_Sumimasen, Kiryuu-senpai! Sumimasen!"_ pintaku sambil membungkuk berkali-kali.

Aku terus membungkuk, tapi tidak aku dengar jawaban apapun dari orang yang aku mintai maaf tersebut. Di pandangan mataku, kaki-kaki itu melangkah menjauhiku seolah aku ini bukan apa-apa. Aku terus membungkuk hingga aku pastikan Kiryuu-senpai sudah tidak ada di hadapanku lagi.

"_Yuuki, daijoubu ka?"_

Aku berdiri tegap lagi dan langsung bertemu pandang dengan seorang kakak kelas dari Day Class sepertiku. Ia tidak selembut ini ketika menertibkan siswa-siswi sebagai prefek tadi.

Aku menjawab pertanyaannya dengan seulas senyum, _"Daijoubu, Kaname-senpai. Shinpai shinai yo,"_

"_Yokatta,"_ jawab Kaname-senpai seraya bernafas lega.

"Apa kamu terluka?"

Aku kira yang bertanya itu Kaname-senpai, tapi mulutnya tidak bergerak. Aku menoleh dan baru menyadari kalau murid-murid Night Class belum pergi. Mereka semua terdiam di tempatnya dan anehnya...mata mereka semua tertuju padaku...hanya padaku...bahkan mata Kiryuu-senpai.

"Aku tanya, apa kamu terluka?" ulang Kiryuu-senpai.

Aku tersadar dan buru-buru melihat kakiku. Aku merasakan sedikit nyeri di sana dan ternyata memang benar, kakiku berdarah.

"Ah, iya," jawabku. Kemudian aku tersadar akan satu keanehan. Aku kembali memandang Kiryuu-senpai. "Bagaimana senpai bisa tahu?"

Tiba-tiba pandangan Kiryuu senpai beralih dariku. Ia memandang Kaname-senpai dengan tatapan kesal, "Seharusnya kamu bisa bertindak lebih cepat sebelum aku duluan yang menyadarinya, prefek Kuran-senpai,"

Aku memandang Kiryuu-senpai dan Kaname-senpai bergantian. Ada atmosfir keruh yang menyeruak kental di antara mereka berdua.

"Maaf," kata Kaname-senpai, tapi wajahnya samasekali bukan wajah seseorang yang meminta maaf. "Aku akan segera membawanya ke klinik, Kiryuu-kun. Terima kasih untuk perhatian dan sarannya,"

Kiryuu-senpai memutar tubuhnya kembali, "Semuanya, ayo kembali ke asrama,"

Dengan patuh, semua siswa-siswi Night Class mengikuti perintah Kiryuu-senpai. Mereka semua kembali ke asrama Moon Dorm tanpa bertingkah lagi atau berucap satu patah kata pun. Seakan terpengaruh para murid Night Class, siswa-siswi Day Class pun tidak lagi ribut. Mereka masuk ke sekolah dengan tertib, meski di antara mereka pun masih terdengar bisik-bisik kagum dan senang karena bisa bertemu dengan para murid Night Class hari ini.

Setelah suasana tenang, Kaname-senpai menoleh padaku. Ia tersenyum cemas.

"Mari aku antar ke klinik,"

.

.

.

**Klinik Sekolah**

Aku duduk di atas ranjang putih klinik sekolah sementara Kaname-senpai di bawahku berlutut sambil mengobati luka di lututku dengan anti septik.

"_Arigatou, Kaname-senpai,"_ ujarku. "Padahal aku bisa melakukannya sendiri, tapi Kaname-senpai sampai mau repot-repot begini..."

"Tidak apa-apa," jawab Kaname-senpai. "Meski aku hanya kakak angkatmu, sudah tugas seorang kakak untuk menjaga adiknya, kan?"

Itu benar. Sepuluh tahun yang lalu, Kaname-senpai menjadi kakakku. Ayahku mengangkatnya sebagai anak. Ayah bilang, orangtua Kaname-senpai meninggal dan dia tidak punya siapa-siapa lagi sejak saat itu, makanya ayahku mengangkatnya sebagai anak untuk merawatnya. Bagiku, dia sudah seperti kakak kandungku.

"Tingkah laku Kiryuu-senpai masih menyebalkan seperti biasanya," keluhku dengan kesal.

"Yah, mau diapakan lagi. Dia harus tegas. Dia, kan ketua asrama Night Class, sudah sewajarnya dia bersikap begitu," balas Kaname-senpai.

"Tapi, sikapnya yang terlalu dingin itu, aura gelap yang selalu dipancarkannya dan membuat semua orang takut itu, semuanya tentang dia itu tidak ada yang enak! Bahkan dia bersikap sangat dingin padaku! Sepertinya dia bersikap sedingin itu hanya kepadaku saja!" keluhku panjang lebar.

"Tidak juga, ah," tukas Kaname-senpai.

"Tidak apanya? Dia itu selalu pasang tampang tak enak hanya di depanku saja! Kalau di depan yang lain sikapnya sedikit lebih baik!" lanjutku. "Ugh...memangnya apa salahku? Berbicara saja dengannya aku tidak pernah...Kok tahu-tahu dia bersikap sedingin itu? Kaname-senpai, apa kamu tahu kenapa Kiryuu-senpai—

Aku mematung di tempatku ketika melihat Kaname-senpai terpaku di tempatnya. Kedua mata hitamnya memandang dan terfokus pada lututku yang terluka. Kedua mata hitam yang biasanya tenang dan tak terjangkau itu kini tampak...seperti menginginkan sesuatu. Mata itu terlihat aneh sekarang. Sekarang Kaname-senpai terlihat menakutkan...Apa yang terjadi?

"Kaname-senpai?" tegurku.

Kaname-senpai tersentak kaget lalu menengadah memandangku dengan bingung.

"Ada apa?" tanyaku.

"Huh? Ada apa apanya?" Ia balik bertanya.

"Itu...tadi...Kaname-senpai terlihat...sedikit aneh," jawabku.

"Aku? Aneh apanya? Aku baik-baik saja," jawab Kaname-senpai dengan senyuman.

Hm...iya juga. Dia tampak baik-baik saja. Ah, mungkin tadi itu hanya perasaanku saja.

.

"Nah, sudah selesai,"

Aku memandangi lututku yang kini sudah berbalut perban rapi dengan sangat puas. Kaname-senpai memang serba bisa. Aku bahkan tidak merasakan perih saat dia mengobatiku dengan antiseptik.

Aku beranjak dari ranjang dan berjalan meninggalkan Kaname-senpai. Aku membuka pintu klinik dan hendak pergi, namun sebelum pergi, aku berputar balik. Aku memberikan senyum padanya.

"_Arigatou, Kaname-senpai,"_ ujarku.

"_Dou itashitmashite,"_ jawab Kaname-senpai sambil tersenyum.

.

.

**Change POV **

Yuuki berlari keluar dari klinik dengan agak terpincang karena kakinya yang terluka. Ia tidak menoleh ke kanan maupun ke kiri ketika melangkah pergi. Bahkan ia tidak melihat keberadaan seorang pemuda berambut putih yang sedang berdiri di samping pintu klinik dalam diam. Sang pemuda sudah ada di sana sejak Yuuki masuk ke klinik, mengawasi setiap gerak-gerik Yuuki.

"Kamu hampir kehilangan pengendalian dirimu, kan, Kuran-senpai?" tanya sang pemuda.

"Kiryuu Zero-kun, bukankah agak tidak sopan mengawasi diam-diam begitu?" tegur Kaname.

"Aku hanya ke sini untuk mengawasi," jawab Kiryuu Zero. "Aku tidak akan pernah percaya padamu,"

Kaname terdiam di dalam.

"Kalau kamu sampai menyentuhnya, aku tidak akan mengampunimu," ancam Zero yang kemudian secara tiba-tiba menghilang.

Di dalam klinik, Kuran Kaname hanya memandang ke luar dengan dingin, ke tempat dimana tadi Kiryuu Zero berada. Ia kelihatan sangat sangat tidak senang dengan ucapan Kiryuu barusan. Kedua tangannya mengepal dengan keras meski ekspresinya tak menunjukkan banyak perubahan. Kemarahan tertanam jelas di dalam ketenangan dirinya.

.

.

.

.

**Fuala...itulah chapter pertama dari story ini?**

**Bagaimana dengan perubahan-perubahannya?**

**Uhm...maaf, tapi...cerita ini hanya second project Author, jadi cerita ini tidak akan author utamakan.**

**Cerita ini akan pending dan akan author update tidak tentu waktu, mohon maaf atas ketidaknyamanannya (_ _)**


	3. When the Night Fall

**Halo! Bertemu lagi dengan Author satu ini.**

**Wah...ternyata author dapat respon yang cukup bagus untuk cerita satu ini. Terima kasih semuanya... (^-^)**

**Ah, dan untuk POV, sepertinya untuk chapter ini, POV orang ketiga lebih mendominasi.**

**Nah, tanpa banyak curcol, ini dia chapter selanjutnya...please enjoy and Review**

**.**

**.**

**When the Night Fall**

**Sun Dorm, Asrama Perempuan, pukul 20.00 malam**

Cross Yuuki sibuk mengacak-acak laci dan lemari di kamarnya. Dia menggeledah lacinya sendiri, mengobrak-abrik isinya sampai tidak berbentuk lagi, menyisakan kekacauan di belakangnya tapi ia tidak peduli. Ia terus mencari dan mencari di seluruh penjuru kamarnya.

"Kamu cari apa, Yuuki?" Seorang gadis berambut orange bergelombang yang sedang duduk asik di ranjangnya sambil membaca buku merasa terusik dengan Yuuki yang blusukan sendiri.

"Tidak ketemu!" jerit Yuuki frustasi sambil mengacak-acak rambutnya sendiri. "Aduh, aku taruh dimana, ya?!"

Gadis itu merasa kesal karena pertanyaannya dicuekin Yuuki. Alih-alih menjawab, Yuuki malah menjerit panik semakin menjadi.

"Yuuki!"

"Hah?"

Mendadak saja suasana diam. Yuuki yang tadi panik kini mematung di tempatnya ketika mendengar hardikan yang memanggil namanya dengan kesal. Ia menoleh pada si gadis berambut orange.

"Ah, Yori-chan, kamu merasa terganggu?" tanya Yuuki tanpa rasa bersalah pada teman sekamarnya itu.

"Memangnya siapa yang tidak akan terganggu dengan kepanikanmu itu?" balas Wakaba Sayori dengan wajah datar, tapi jelas terlihat kekesalan di sana. "Kamu sedang cari apa, sih, sebenarnya?"

"Itu! Dompetku! Dompetku!" jerit Yuuki—lagi—

"Hilang?" Yori menyambung perkataan Yuuki.

Yuuki bukannya menjawab, malah sibuk lagi mencari. Kali ini ia mencari di bawah ranjangnya, sudah tiga kali ia berkutat mencari di tempat yang sama.

"Kamu sudah mencari di sana berkali-kali..." Yori mengingatkan.

DUGH!

"_Ittai!"_ ringis Yuuki dari bawah ranjang. Pasti kepalanya membentur ranjang.

Yori hanya sweat drop melihat kepanikan sahabatnya itu, "Memangnya seingatmu...terakhir kali kamu taruh dimana dompet itu?"

Yuuki merangkak keluar dari ranjangnya dan menatap Yori, "Dompet itu selalu aku simpan di seragamku, kok. Tidak aku keluarkan samasekali,"

Yori berpikir sejenak, "Apa mungkin jatuh di suatu tempat?"

"Jatuh?" Yuuki mendadak tertegun. Ia jadi berpikir. Yuuki menganalisa tempat-tempat yang ia datangi hari ini dan dimana kemungkinan dompetnya jatuh.

Beberapa menit kemudian, ia tersentak, "Jangan-jangan...di depan gerbang sekolah!"

"Bisa jadi," jawab Yori. "Kamu mendapatkan luka di lututmu itu pagi tadi, kan?"

"Benar juga..." Yuuki jadi termenung. Kemudian ia memutuskan satu hal yang cukup gila dan frontal.

.

"Kamu yakin mau pergi? Ini sudah malam, lho..." Yori mengingatkan Yuuki yang kini sudah berganti baju dengan baju seragam Day Class-nya.

"Di dompetku itu ada uang jajan bulananku dan uang tabungan yang belum sempat aku simpan. Mana mungkin aku diam saja? Siapa tahu salah satu dari murid-murid Night Class itu menemukan dompetku, lalu...lalu..." Yuuki mendadak paranoid. "Bagaimana kalau mereka mencurinya?"

"Kamu berpikiran terlalu jauh, Yuuki..." kata Yori. "Dan lagi...bagaimana bisa uang sepenting itu kamu simpan di dompetmu terus-terusan, tidakkah kamu—

"Tidak ada waktu lagi! Yori, aku pergi dulu, ya! Kalau ada guru inspeksi dadakan, bilang saja aku sedang ke rumah ayahku. Dah!" Secepat kilat, Yuuki pergi meninggalkan kamar tanpa salam atau apapun.

Yori yang tidak diberi kesempatan untuk bicara hanya bisa termangu di tempatnya seperti patung, "Tadi dia bicara apa, sih? Cepat banget, aku gak dengar dia ngomong apaan..."

.

.

.

**Di depan gerbang sekolah Cross Academy**

Sudah hampir satu jam Yuuki sibuk mencari-cari di depan gerbang sekolah tempatnya terjatuh tadi pagi. Ia menunduk dan membungkuk sambil mencari-cari dompetnya di dalam kegelapan. Kemudian di kejauhan, matanya menangkap sesuatu yang ganjil tergeletak di atas tanah. Yuuki berjalan mendekatinya dan memungutnya dari tanah. Dari bentuk benda ini yang persegi panjang...sepertinya ini...

"Dompetku!" ujarnya kegirangan.

Yuuki ingin menikmati kelegaan karena dompetnya telah ditemukan tapi ia tiba-tiba berhenti gembira saat melihat sepasang siswi Day Class mengendap-endap di antara rimbunan pepohonan.

Mata Yuuki menyipit, _'Mereka mencurigakan...'_

Dengan segera Yuuki memasukkan dompetnya yang baru saja ia temukan dan pergi mengukuti sepasang siswi itu diam-diam.

.

Yuuki mengikuti dua siswi Day Class itu diam-diam, menjaga agar setiap langkahnya tidak menimbulkan suara sedikitpun. Kedua siswi itu terus berjalan hingga sampai di sisi sebelah barat gedung sekolah.

'_Mau apa mereka ke sana?'_ pikir Yuuki bingung.

Di balik pohon ia mengamati gerak-gerik mereka dan mendengarkan setiap percakapan mereka.

"Kamu yakin tidak akan ada yang melihat kita?" tanya siswi pertama.

"Tenang. Asalkan kita cepat tidak akan ada yang tahu," jawab siswi kedua. "Lagipula, apa salahnya mengambil satu-dua foto siswa Night Class?"

Telinga Yuuki berjingkat saat mendengar kata 'Night Class'

'_Night Class?'_ Yuuki mengulangi frasa itu di dalam kepalanya. _'Jadi mereka menyelinap malam-malam begini hanya untuk mengambil foto murid Night Class?'_

Yuuki nyaris tidak percaya dengan fakta ini. Ia meraung frustasi di dalam kepalanya, _'Kenapa, sih siswa-siswi Day Class sangat menggilai para Night Class itu sampai seperti ini? Ini, kan sudah melanggar peraturan sekolah!'_

Yuuki tidak tinggal diam. Ia keluar dari persembunyiannya dan dengan lantang dan berani ia berseru,

"Hei, kalian berdua! Apa yang kalian lakukan malam-malam begini?!" seru Yuuki kesal.

Kedua siswi itu menoleh dengan kaget. Mereka memandang Yuuki dengan takut.

"C-Cross-san, t-tolong jangan salah paham. Kami di sini hanya ingin mengambil foto Aidou-senpai saja, bukan ingin mengganggu Night Class..." kata siswi pertama dengan takutnya.

"Iya, makanya tolong jangan adukan kami pada kakakmu, ya," pinta siswi kedua.

"Kalian sudah melanggar peraturan sekolah, kalian tahu itu?" hardik Yuuki. "Kalian tahu, kan kalau menyelinap malam-malam keluar asrama itu dilarang?"

"K-kami tahu tapi..." siswi pertama tergagap.

"Cross-san, kamu sendiri sedang apa di luar sini malam-malam?" tanya siswi kedua tiba-tiba.

Yuuki mematung karena pertanyaan itu. Ia jadi teringat posisinya sendiri yang sudah ia lupakan sejak entah kapan.

'_Aku juga melanggar peraturan sekolah...'_ Yuuki sweat drop sendiri.

Sekalipun nanti dia berasalan sedang mencari dompetnya yang hilang, itu tidak akan banyak membantu. Ia tetap sudah keluar malam-malam dari asramanya dan itu jelas melanggar peraturan. Kalau sampai Kaname-senpai...kalau sampai kakaknya itu menemukannya di sini, tengah melanggar salah satu peraturan sekolah...

'_Aduh, bagaimana ini...Nii-san bukan orang yang kenal ampun...Dia pasti akan marah besar...'_ pikir Yuuki ketakutan.

"Nah!" Si siswi pertama tiba-tiba menunjuknya. "Kamu juga sudah melanggar peraturan sekolah, Cross-san,"

"Kalau begitu kita impas, ya..." siswi kedua menimpali. "Jangan mengadukan kami, maka kami juga tidak akan mengadukanmu...ya, Cross-san?"

Yuuki sempat terbayang akan seberapa horor wajah kakaknya nanti kalau menemukannya melanggar peraturan sekolah, tapi ia buru-buru menepisnya.

"Ma-mana bisa begitu! Aku—

"Wah, wah, wah...sedang apa kalian bertiga di sini?"

'_Suara itu...'_

Yuuki merasa tidak asing dengan suara itu. Ia sangat mengenalinya, namun entah kenapa suara itu kini terdengar...aneh.

.

**Yuuki's POV**

Padahal aku biasa mendengar suara itu begitu ramah dan genit di siang hari, seperti pemuda jahil pada umunya, tapi kali ini...di malam hari seperti ini...suara itu terdengar lain. Ketika suara itu terdengar menyapa kami, sekujur tubuhku langsung merinding dibuatnya. Aku bisa merasakan sekujur tubuhku gemetar...dalam ketakutan.

Aku menoleh ke belakang dan melihat seorang pemuda berambut pirang dan seorang lagi yang berambut orange seperti api dalam balutan seragam Night Class datang menghampiri kami. Itu Aidou Hanabusa-senpai dan Kain Akatsuki-senpai.

"Idol-senpai! Wild-senpai! Kedua siswi di belakangku berseru dengan senangnya.

Aku nyaris tidak mendengarkan kedua siswi tersebut. Aku sibuk mengawasi Aidou-senpai dan Kain-senpai yang saat ini sedang berdiri di hadapanku. Entah kenapa, aku jadi waspada terhadap mereka. Sorot mata mereka berdua...sorot mata mereka terlihat sangat berbeda dibanding di siang hari. Apakah ini karena efek kegelapan? Entah kenapa...ketika aku memandang mata biru langit milik Aidou-senpai, ketakutanku semakin menjadi. Ia tidak lagi terlihat konyol...Ia terlihat menakutkan...

Apa ini hanya paranoidku saja?

"Ah, kalau tidak salah, kamu Cross Yuuki, kan?" Aidou senpai menghampiriku. "Kamu yang jatuh tadi siang, kan? Ah, dan kamu juga anak kepala sekolah Kaien,"

Aku mengambil satu langkah mundur, "Benar,"

Mata Aidou-senpai memicing. Ia tertuju hanya kepadaku sekarang. Kemudian seringai menakutkan terkembang di wajahnya, "Ada apa? Kenapa kamu mundur? Apa kamu takut?"

Iya, itu jawabanku dalam hati, tapi aku tak mengucapkannya secara terang-terangan.

Aidou-senpai melangkah semakin mendekatiku hingga jarak di antara kami kurang dari satu meter.

"Jangan takut begitu, dong..." ujarnya. "Aku tidak akan berbuat sesuatu yang buruk..."

"Senpai...apa yang senpai sendiri lakukan di sini? Apa kelas sudah selesai?" tanyaku berusaha menetralisir ketakutanku.

"Kenapa kamu bertanya? Kamu segitu inginnya aku pergi, ya?" tanya Aidou-senpai balik. "Yah...kelas masih berlangsung, tapi kami sedang istirahat. Dan lagi—

"Hanabusa, aku rasa sudah cukup," Kain-senpai yang berdiri di belakang Aidou-senpai tiba-tiba berujar.

Aidou-senpai melirik ke belakang dengan kesal, "Akatsuki jangan ikut campur! Aku sedang bermain sebentar di sini!"

"Kalau sampai ketua asrama Kiryuu menemukan kita, kita akan kena masalah nanti," Kain-senpai mengingatkan.

"Tapi dia tidak sedang di sini, kan?" balas Aidou-senpai. "Boleh, kan, kalau kita bermain-main sejenak?"

Kain-senpai hanya mendesah berat kemudian. Ia sepertinya sudah menyerah untuk mengingatkan Aidou-senpai.

Ugh...itu gawat buatku...

"Oh, iya, sampai dimana kita tadi?" Aidou-senpai kembali memandangku. "Oh, benar...soal kenapa aku ada di sini, ya?"

Aidou senpai kembali menyeringai. Aku merasa...jawaban apapun yang akan aku dapatkan nanti...itu bukanlah jawaban yang bagus.

Aidou-senpai menghirup udara malam dalam-dalam sambil tersenyum. Ia menghirupnya seolah itu adalah bau harum bunga di musim semi. Ia begitu antusias saat menghirupnya.

Kemudian ia kembali menatapku, kali ini lebih tajam, "Kamu tercium lezat sekali, Yuuki-chan..."

Lezat? Apa maksudnya?

Tiba-tiba Aidou-senpai menangkup daguku dan mengangkatnya, memperlihatkan leherku kepadanya.

"Kamu benar-benar punya leher yang indah, Yuuki-chan..." kata Aidou-senpai. Itu seharusnya jadi pujian, tapi entah kenapa...bagiku itu terdengar mengancam.

"Indah sekali..." kata Aidou-senpai. Kemudian Aidou-senpai menunduk, mendekatkan dirinya padaku atau tepatnya...ke lekukan leherku.

Ma-mau apa dia? Sial! Kenapa tubuhku tidak mau bergerak?!

"Hanabusa—

"Aidou-senpai, cukup sampai di situ,"

Suara itu bagai menggema di seluruh langit, bertiupnya angin secara tiba-tiba sehingga menerbangkan dedaunan seolah menjadi pertanda kemarahan besar yang ada di dalam setiap kata yang terucap dalam suara itu. Suara itu jauh lebih menakutkan daripada suara Aidou-senpai...suara yang sanggup membuatku membeku ketakutan di tempatku.

Aku melihat Aidou-senpai juga sama terbelalaknya sama sepertiku. Ia segera bangun dan memutar tubuhnya ke belakang. Pandanganku jatuh melampaui tubuhnya dan melihat seorang pemuda baru muncul; seorang pemuda berambut putih bermata lilac dengan seragam Night Class muncul secara tiba-tiba di antara rerimbunan pohon. Ia berdiri di belakang Kain-senpai dan memandang kami semua dengan sorot maa yang sangat jelas tidak suka. Aura suram penuh kemarahan nampak berkoar dari balik tubuhnya.

"Ketua asrama Kiryuu!" seru Aidou-senpai panik.

"Gawat! Kiryuu-senpai!" seru kedua siswi di belakangku, yang keberadaannya aku lupakan sejak beberapa saat lalu.

"Kalian berdua membolos di tengah pelajaran," Kiryuu-senpai menyebutkan kesalahan mereka secara terang-terangan.

"Ketua asrama Kiryuu, ini semua ide Hanabusa," Kain-senpai berujar.

"Apa-apaan kamu, Akatsuki? Mau menyudutkanku, ya?" tuduh Aidou-senpai.

"Kalian berdua dihukum karena membolos, melanggar peraturan, dan mengganggu siswa lain,"

"Aku juga kena?" protes Kain-senpai.

"Anda tidak menghentikan Aidou-senpai saat ia berulah," jawab Kiryuu-senpai yang langsung membuat Kain kicep.

"Mengganggu?" Kini gantian Aidou-senpau yang protes. "Apa yang tadi itu bisa dibilang mengganggu? Aku, kan hanya menyapa mereka saja—

"Kamu mau melawan perintahku, senpai?" Pertanyaan itu bernada lebih dingin dan tajam, seolah menantang Aidou-senpai.

"Ti-tidak..." jawab Aidou-senpai menyerah. Ia tertunduk malu, _"Sumimasen,_ ketua asrama Kiryuu,"

Pandangan Kiryuu-senpai berpindah ke arah lain, "Kalian sebaiknya kembali ke asrama kalian,"

"Ba-baik, senpai!" Tanpa membuang waktu, kedua siswi di belakangku tancap gas dari tempat itu dan tak terdengar lagi derap kakinya setelah beberapa detik. Mereka meninggalkanku sendirian dengan begitu mudahnya...

"Kalian berdua, kembali ke kelas sekarang," perintah Kiryuu-senpai pada Aidou-senpai dan Kain-senpai.

"_Hai,_" jawab keduanya sambil berpulang ke kelas dengan lesu.

Setelah Aidou-senpai dan Kain-senpai pergi dari tempat itu, tersisalah aku dan Kiryuu-senpai berdua saja. Aku menghembuskan nafas yang entah sejak kapan aku tahan. Kini suasana sedikit lebih baik, tapi tidak bisa dibilang baik juga. Ada Kiryuu-senpai di sini dan itu artinya aku tidak akan lolos dari masalah begitu saja.

"_Daijoubu ka?"_

Aku tersentak kaget dan celingak-celinguk sendiri. Apa tadi itu Kiryuu-senpai yang bertanya? Dia bertanya padaku?

"Hm...senpai bicara padaku?" tanyaku memastikan.

"Iya," Kiryuu-senpai memandangku lekat-lekat sekarang, _"Daijoubu?"_

"_Ha-hai, daijoubu,"_ jawabku.

Kenapa...Kiryuu-senpai bertanya mengenai keadaanku? Apa dia...khawatir? Ini di luar dugaan, aku sampai terkejut. Siapa sangka, ternyata orang sedingin dia bisa perhatian juga...

"Tidak baik seorang gadis berkeliaran malam-malam, kamu tahu itu?" ujarnya. "Ada banyak bahaya yang mengintai di malam hari..."

Nasehat itu...maksudnya apa? Kenapa dia menasehatiku?

Aku yang tengah kebingungan, memandang Kiryuu-senpai dengan heran. Sorot mata dingin bak topeng yang biasa terpancang di wajahnya kini meleleh, terlihat sekilas ekspresi penuh kekhawatiran di wajahnya. Dia tampak...bisa dibilang...nyaris lembut. Aku tidak pernah menyangka bisa melihat ekspresi seperti itu dari dirinya, dan lagi...ekspresi kekhawatiran...dan mata penuh kecemasan itu...semuanya tertuju padaku. Apa...dia...

"Yuuki..."

Aku memutar tubuhku ke sisi lain dan melihat Kaname-senpai datang menghampiriku dari balik pepohonan.

"Kamu tidak apa-apa? Apa yang kamu lakukan di sini?" Ia langsung mencecarku dengan dua pertanyaan sekaligus.

"_Hm...ano..."_

"Dia keluar malam-malam dan melanggar peraturan sekolah, Kuran-senpai," Kiryuu-senpai menyahut secara tiba-tiba.

Dasar kejam...dia mengadukanku secara terang-terangan. Aku kira dia baik, tapi ternyata...

"Apa itu benar, Yuuki?" Kini Kaname-senpai memandangku, meminta jawaban.

"_Hm...ano..."_ Sepertinya aku tidak punya pilihan lain. _"Hai..."_

"Anda tidak datang ketika Aidou-senpai mengganggunya," ujar Kiryuu-senpai.

Kaname-senpai kembali memandangku, "Aidou mengganggumu?"

"Itu..." Aduh, kini aku benar-benar bingung harus jawab apa. Kenapa Kiryuu-senpai memberitahu semua tanpa bertanya dulu, sih? Dan lagi, sekaligus begini...

"Anda tidak biasanya lengah di jam patroli, senpai," lanjut Kiryuu-senpai. "Apa anda semakin tidak bisa mengendalikan 'itu'?"

Mendadak atmosfir di sekitarku menjadi keruh. Aku memandang Kaname-senpai dan Kiryuu-senpai secara bergantian. Sorot mata mereka berdua sama dinginnya dan sama tajamnya. Akan tetapi, tampak kemarahan di dalam mata kakakku yang tidak dimiliki oleh Kiryuu-senpai. Kakakku sedang sangat marah sekarang. Marah kenapa? Memangnya apa yang salah dari perkataan Kiryuu-senpai tadi?

Kemudian aku teringat sesuatu...

Apa maksud 'itu' yang dikatakan oleh Kiryuu-senpai tadi?

"Baiklah," Kiryuu-senpai memutar tubuhnya, memunggungi kami. "Aku harus mengawasi yang lain. Selamat malam, senpai,"

Kiryuu-senpai melangkah pergi dari kami berdua yang masih terdiam di tempat kami. Aku hanya termangu di tempatku.

Kiryuu-senpai itu...benar-benar orang yang tidak bisa aku mengerti...

.

.

.

**Fiuh...akhirnya selesai juga.**

**Wah, panjang sekali chapter satu ini.**

**Ehem, ada yang tidak asing dengan adegan di atas? Author sengaja mengambil adegan di manga dan anime untuk beberapa bagian di chapter ini.**

**Okay, it's time to re:review**

**Untuk ****Guest****: Nasib Kaname gimana, ya? Sama dengan Zero nggak ya? Itu rahasia. Hm...soal jangan-apa-apain Yuuki? Oh, tidak bisa #bergayaalasule# Tokoh utama itu harus diapa-apain, okey? Kalau tidak cerita tidak akan berjalan. Iya apa iya?**

**Untuk ****Yuuki Chen****: Tentu akan author lanjutkan, tapi pending, ya. Update kilat? Rasanya tidak bisa. Perpanjang word? Hm...ini, kan fanfic, bukannya novel, jadi author nggak bisa panjang-panjang juga (-.-")**

**Untuk ****ZeroKiryu's Lover****: Ganbatte!**

**Untuk ****Guest****: Hai, juga, obaa-san (^-^)/ Kok Cuma two thumbs up? Four thumbs up sekalian dong sama jempol kaki #plak!# Hehe...jadi malu, nih, tapi bukannya semua author bisa bedain sudut pandang, ya? Okey, nek. Thanks for reviewing.**


	4. The Beast in Human Form

**Disclaimer: All story and character belong to Hino Matsuri**

**.**

**References: My original story; Bite And Love, Story 1: The Wrong Beginning**

**.**

**The Beast in Human Form**

**Kamar Kuran Kaname, Sun Dorm, Asrama Putra, pukul 05.00 pagi**

"Uhuk! Uhuk!"

Kuran Kaname terbatuk-batuk dengan hebatnya di depan wastafel toiletnya. Keran wastafel menyala dengan deras, mengalirkan air yang jernih. Di bak wastafel, ada sebutir pil berwarna semu merah yang tergeletak. Kuran Kaname baru saja memuntahkan pil itu dari mulutnya. Ini bukan kejadian yang pertama, malahan kejadian ini terjadi semakin sering setiap harinya.

Kaname selesai batuk-batuk dan kini memandang pantulan dirinya sendiri di cermin; pantulan seorang pemuda berambut gelap dalam balutan piyama tidur yang tampak stress dan lelah. Kemudian ia kembali memandang bak wastafel, memandang pil merah yang tergeletak di sana. Ketika air menyentuh pil merah itu, warna air berubah menjadi warna merah darah. Kaname bisa mencium dengan jelas bau besi yang menguar di udara, tapi bau besi itu tidak membuatnya tertarik. Lidahnya sudah kehilangan selera terhadap pil-pil tersebut sejak beberapa hari lalu.

Kaname memandang pantulan dirinya sendiri sekarang dan menyesali atas apa yang sudah terjadi pada dirinya.

Ia tidak mau mengakui ini, tapi fakta berkata lain.

'_Aku...semakin tidak bisa mengendalikannya...'_ batin Kaname. _'Tidak, aku tidak boleh menyerah. Kalau aku menyerah, orang-orang di sekitarku...Yuuki akan...'_

Ketika bayangan adik angkatnya itu melintas di benaknya, tiba-tiba saja Kaname merasa ada sesuatu yang menyeruak dari dalam dirinya. Ia teringat bau darah Yuuki yang menguar di udara kemarin pagi. Bau darah yang begitu segar dan manis...

"Hentikan!" Kaname berusaha menyingkirkan pikiran-pikiran buruk itu dari dirinya.

Ia menunduk memandang bak wastafel untuk beberapa lama. Perlahan ia merasakan perubahan dari dalam dirinya. Ia meraskan sesuatu yang berat di dalam mulutnya...terasa seperti mengenakan kawat gigi. Tenggorokannya tiba-tiba terasa terbakar dari dalam dan sesuatu yang liar kembali menyeruak dari dalam dirinya. Kaname berusaha mati-matian untuk menekannya agar tidak keluar ke permukaan. Hanya untuk menekannya saja, memakan hampir seluruh tenaganya.

Setelah ia memastikan kalau dirinya sudah bisa lebih tenang, ia sekali lagi memandang pantulan dirinya di cermin. Dalam diam, ia memperhatikan warna matanya yang kini tak lagi berwarna gelap...

.

.

.

**Kamar Kiryuu Zero, Moon Dorm, di waktu yang sama**

Indera Kiryuu Zero menangkap pergulatan batin yang terjadi di suatu tempat di area sekolah. Seseorang sedang bertarung melawan instingnya sendiri di luar sana dan Zero tahu siapa itu.

Pemuda berambut putih itu duduk di sofanya sambil menyilangkan kedua kakinya di depan. Ia mengeluarkan sebuah kotak hitam dari saku seragam Night Classnya. Dari dalam kotak hitam itu, ia mengeluarkan beberapa pil berwarna semu merah yang sama dengan yang dimiliki oleh Kaname. Pemuda itu lalu mencelupkan pil-pil itu ke dalam gelas berisi air yang tergeletak di meja di hadapannya. Perlahan, air jernih di dalam gelas itu berubah menjadi merah darah.

"Sampai kapan kamu bisa mengendalikannya, Kuran Kaname?" gumam Zero.

.

.

.

**Cross Academy, pukul 09.00 pagi**

**Yuuki's POV**

Padahal guru sedang menerangkan di depan kelas, padahal papan tulis penuh coretan rumus matematika, padahal aku sudah melewatkan beberapa catatan matematika, tapi aku tetap tidak peduli. Banakku benar-benar tidak fokus hari ini. Aku terus saja memikirkan apa yang terjadi semalam.

Kiryuu-senpai...semalam...dia...

Entah kenapa, aku tidak bisa melupakan ekspresi khawatir sesaat yang ditunjukkannya padaku semalam. Saat itu, hanya ada aku dan dia; kami berdua di dalam dimensi kehampaan.

Bagaimana bisa dia menunjukkan ekspresi khawatir itu? Apakah dia bukan senpai berhati batu yang selama ini aku pikirkan?

"Yuuki?"

Aku tersentak kaget dan menoleh menatap Yori-chan yang duduk di sebelahku. Ia memandangku heran.

"_Doushite, Yori-chan?"_ tanyaku.

"Kenapa kamu tanya 'kenapa' padaku? Justru aku yang mau tanya. Kamu ini kenapa, sih? Dari tadi kamu tidak melamuuun terus. Apa ada masalah?" tanyanya perhatian.

"Bukan masalah besar, kok," tukasku. "Cuma...ada yang membuatku kepikiran saja,"

"Oh..."

"Cross Yuuki!"

"_Hai!"_ Aku langsung berdiri tegap dari kursiku saat mendengar namaku diseru.

Semua mata di kelas tertuju padaku sekarang, tapi aku tidak begitu mempermasalahkan. Pandanganku tertuju pada seorang pemuda berambut gelap yang berdiri di ambang pintu kelas. Air mukanya tampak tegas selayaknya seorang prefek yang seharusnya.

Ugh...kalau dilihat dari mukanya, sepertinya ini bukan sesuatu yang bagus...

"Cross Yuuki, kepala sekolah memanggilmu," .

.

Firasat burukku jadi nyata. Ternyata memang bukan sesuatu yang bagus, ah, tidak...malah sangat buruk! Aku dipanggil ke ruang ayahku...Ugh...kira-kira aku akan diapakan, ya?

"Apa _otou-san_ kelihatan marah?" tanyaku pada prefek laki-laki yang berjalan di depanku.

"Tidak juga, tapi dia cukup terkejut ketika aku melaporkanmu melanggar peraturan," jelasnya. "Dia bilang dia ingin bicara denganmu,"

Ugh…ini tidak akan menjadi sesuatu yang baik…

"_Wakarimashita..."_ ucapku lesu.

Aku terus berjalan dengan prefek sekolah yang membimbingku ke ruang kepala sekolah. Aku memperhatikan punggungnya yang tinggi dan lebar. Kok...ada yang aneh, ya? Rasanya...auranya berbeda.

"_Daijoubu ka, Kaname-senpai?"_ tanyaku.

Kaname-senpai tiba-tiba berhenti dan menoleh padaku, "Apa maksudmu?"

"Uhm...Kaname-senpai...terlihat berbeda hari ini. Apa senpai sakit?" tanyaku prihatin.

Kaname-senpai hanya menatapku selama sesaat. Ia seperti memikirkan jawaban paling pas yang bisa ia ucapkan.

Kemudian ia tersenyum menenangkan, _"Daijoubu, shinpai shinai yo,"_

Senyumnya itu...kenapa rasanya...palsu, ya?

.

Kami berhenti di depan ruangan berpintu ganda cokelat besar yang bertuliskan 'Ruang Kepala Sekolah' di atas pintunya.

Seluruh tubuhku jadi merinding karena ketakutan membayangkan apa yang mungkin akan dikatakan ayahku nanti.

"Tidak apa-apa," Kaname-senpai mengiburku. "Masuk saja,"

"_Ha-hai,"_ jawabku. Perlahan, aku meraih kenop pintu dan memutarnya. Berdua; aku dan Kaname-senpai, kami memasuki sebuah ruangan bernuansa kalem yang luas.

Di depan jendela yang terletak di ujung lain ruangan, berdiri seorang pria paruh baya dalam balutan kemeja dan mantel yang rapi dan tampak berwibawa. Pria itu memunggungi kami. Aku melangkah mendekati mejanya.

"Kepala sekolah...apa anda memanggil saya?" tanyaku.

Si pria, Cross Kaien alias si kepala sekolah menoleh, menunjukkan raut wajah hangat dan ramah khas seorang ayah.

"Iya," jawabnya. "Ada yang aku perlu bicarakan denganmu, Yuuki. Ini menyangkut laporan Kaname-kun tadi malam,"

GLEK!

Sudah kuduga dia akan membahasnya. Aduh...aku akan diapakan, nih...

"Yuuki..."

"_Ha-hai?"_

"Kamu..."

Suasana diam dan sunyi. Aku menahan nafasku dalam ketegangan sementara ayahku diam dan tak bersuara sedikitpun. Ia menjeda kalimatnya, membuatku semakin tegang saja.

"Kenapa kamu tidak bilang kalau kamu naksir salah satu siswa Night Class itu?!" Keseriusan Kaien tiba-tiba meleleh dan berganti dengan ekspresi sedih disertai tangisan yang lebay bukan main.

Aku jadi sweat drop sendiri, "Hah?"

"Kaname-kun bilang kamu menyelinap keluar dari kamarmu malam-malam dan Kiryuu-kun bilang kamu bersama sepasang siswi yang juga menyelinap diam-diam keluar kamar untuk mengambil foto siswa Night Class," kata Kaien sambil tersedu-sedu/nangis bombay. "Kalau kamu naksir salah satu dari mereka bilang saja! Tidak perlu menyelinap malam-malam begitu—

"Bukan begitu!" tukasku dengan lantang. "Bukan begitu ceritanya!"

"_Ara?"_ Tiba-tiba tangisan Kaien berhenti, membuat waktu seolah berhenti berputar. "Lantas bagaimana ceritanya?"

Aku melihat mata ayahku tertuju hanya kepadaku saja. Ia menanti jawaban dariku. Aduh...aku keceplosan...aku harus menjawab apa, nih? Apa mungkin aku cerita semuanya pada ayah? Huh...sepertinya itu memang satu-satunya jalan...

"Baiklah, begini ceritanya..."

.

"Dan begitulah ceritanya," Aku mengakhiri ceritaku dengan memasukkan kembali dompetku ke dalam saku seragamku.

Ayahku termenung dengan tiga jari menopang dagunya. Ia mendengarkan ceritaku dengan seksama dari awal hinga akhir.

"Oh, jadi hanya karena itu..." Ia mengerti dan percaya pada ceritaku. "Kalau begitu, ini hanya salah paham, rupanya..."

"Begitulah..." Aku mengiyakan.

Semoga _otou-san_ tidak membahas soal Aidou-_senpai..._

"Dan soal Aidou..."

GLEK! Aduh, kenapa, sih semua dugaan burukku jadi kenyataan hari ini?

"Iya?" Aku merespon.

"Jangan khawatir, Kiryuu-kun sudah mengurusnya..." kata Kaien dengan nada menghibur.

Aku tidak yakin arti dari kata 'mengurus' itu baik artinya.

"Baiklah, kamu boleh pergi, Yuuki," kata Kaien. "Tapi itu juga setelah...kamu memberikan pelukan hangat untuk ayahmu ini!"

Otou-san menerjang ke arahku dengan gaya lebaynya yang biasa. Ia membentangkan kedua tangannya hendak memelukku. Aku mengambil satu langkah mundur sejauh mungkin dari ayahku dan untungnya berhasil. Ayahku tidak memeluk apapun selain tepian meja kerjanya.

"Yuuki..." Ia menangis tersedu-sedu di meja kerjanya.

"Ini urusan sekolah. Jadi kita harus bersikap seperti murid dan kepala sekolah, bukannya ayah dan anak, kepala sekolah Kaien," ujarku.

Tangisan Kaien bertambah parah, "Tidak bisakah sekali saja kamu memanggilku ayah di sekolah? Sekali saja..."

Aku tidak menyahutinya. Aku hanya membungkuk penuh hormat di depan mejanya, "_Shitsurei shimasu_,"

.

.

Agak tidak tega juga, sih meninggalkan otou-san di kantornya dalam keadaan tersedu-sedu seperti itu. Meski aku sudah melakukannya berkali-kali, perasaan tidak enak itu terus saja muncul.

Memanggil dia otou-san itu tidak masalah, tapi...entah kenapa...rasanya ada yang aneh. Aku tidak bisa menjelaskan perasaan aneh ini, tapi...entah kenapa...setiap kali aku memanggilnya otou-san, terasa ada yang berat di dalam diriku. Aku tidak mengerti...padahal ia ayah kandungku tapi...aku...

Tiba-tiba aku merasakan perasaaan tidak enak di belakangku. Dengan cepat aku menoleh ke belakang dan melihat Kaname-senpai sedang memandangku lekat-lekat. Aku tersentak melihat pandangannya yang sangat terfokus padaku.

"Kaname-senpai...ada apa?"

Pertanyaanku tidak digubrisnya. Ia terus memandangku dengan tatapan aneh yang tidak aku mengerti. Tatapannya itu terfokus dan tampak sangat menginginkan. Ia terlihat menakutkan sekarang.

"_Senpai..."_

Aku memperhatikannya lebih seksama lagi dan aku menyadari bahwa ia tidak sedang memandang mataku. Mata Kaname-senpai tidak tertuju ke mataku, ia menatap ke sesuatu yang lain tapi masih kepadaku.

"Senpai!" Aku menyentaknya untuk menyadarkannya.

Kaname-senpai tersentak kaget selayaknya orang yang dikagetkan dari lamunannya.

"Yuuki..."

"Kaname-senpai baik-baik saja?" tanyaku. Kemudian aku melihat sesuatu yang aneh lagi darinya, "Senpai terlihat sangat pucat. Apa senpai sedang sakit?"

Kaname-senpai tersenyum lemah, "Tidak apa-apa. Aku sehat, kok,"

Di balik senyum itu, aku bisa melihat secercah kebohongan pada ucapan Kaname-senpai barusan. Ia tidak sedang baik-baik saja.

"_Hountou ni?" _tanyaku lagi.

Kaname-senpai tersenyum lembut, _"Daijoubu, shinpai shinai yo,"_ Ia mengelus rambutku lembut.

Ia berbohong lagi.

.

.

**Ruang Kepala sekolah, malam harinya**

Ruang kepala sekolah menyala temaram malam itu. Tidak terang seperti biasanya. Kaien sedang duduk di ruang kerjanya sambil menulis laporan di dalam naungan cahaya lampu tempel di sisinya ketika ia mendengar ketukan di pintu.

"Masuk," suruhnya.

Perlahan pintu berderit terbuka, menampakkan sosok pemuda berambut putih dengan mata lilac menusuk. Pemuda itu memakai seragam Night Class. Ia memandang Kaien dengan tajam, lebih tajam dari biasanya. Itu sebuah tatapan yang hanya akan ditunjukkannya pada Kaien ketika ada sesuatu yang mendesak yang perlu dibicarakan.

"Silahkan duduk, Kiryuu-kun," suruh Kaien.

Kiryuu Zero masuk ke ruangan itu dan duduk di sofa untuk tamu. Kaien segera menyiapkan jamuan bagi tamu sekaligus muridnya itu. Ia mengeluarkan segelas air dan sekotak tablet hitam dengan lambang mawar di atasnya. Setelah selesai, Kaien kembali ke balik mejanya.

"Tumben sekali malam-malam begini kamu menemuiku, Kiryuu-kun," kata Kaien, membuka percakapan. "Tidakkah kamu lelah setelah kelas selesai?"

"Ada sesuatu yang mendesak yang harus saya bicarakan dengan anda," kata Kiryuu Zero dengan tegasnya.

Kaien menyipitkan matanya dengan serius, sebuah ekspresi yang tidak pernah ditunjukkannya di hadapan putrinya, Yuuki.

"Ceritakan," kata Kaien.

Zero memandang gelas yang disediakan Kaien untuknya, "Kenapa anda membiarkan Zero terus di kelas Day Class?"

"Maksudmu...dia terlalu berbahaya jika aku menempatkannya di sana?" tebak Kaien. "Kamu mau aku memindahkannya ke Night Class?"

"Agar dia bisa dengan mudah aku awasi," jawab Zero. "Dan...dia memang berbahaya jika ditaruh terus di Day Class,"

"Selama ini Kaname-kun masih bisa mengendalikan diri. Aku tidak melihat bahaya yang kamu maksud, Kiryuu-kun," tukas Kaien.

"Anda mau menunggu sampai ada korban jatuh?" tanya Zero, dengan kekesalan di dalam nada bicaranya.

"Aku hanya memberi Kaname-kun kesempatan," kata Kaien.

Zero bangkit dari sofa, "Kepala sekolah, saat saya menerima tugas sebagai ketua asrama bagi para murid Night Class, kita punya kesepakatan,"

Zero berjalan ke meja Kaien. Ketika ia sampai di sana, tanpa ragu ia menggebrak meja Kaien dengan kerasnya, "Kita sudah sepakat untuk tidak menyeret Yuuki ke dalam dunia ini lagi,"

Kaien hanya diam memperhatikan muridnya. Ia bisa melihat kekhawatiran besar yang tampak jelas di mata Zero.

"Kalau kepercayaan anda tidak terbukti, kalau benar-benar ada korban yang jatuh..." Tangan Zero mencengkeram meja Kaien dengan kerasnya hingga meja Kaien rusak akibat cakarnya.

"Kalau orang lain yang jadi korbannya, tidak akan ada masalah. Aku bisa menghapus ingatannya dengan mudah, tapi kalau Yuuki...kalau dia yang sampai menjadi korbannya..." Gigi geligi Zero terkatup rapat menahan segala emosi yang tidak tahan untuk keluar dari dalam dirinya.

"Kiryuu-kun, tolong mengertilah posisi Kaname-kun—

"Justru karena aku tidak mengerti, makanya aku ingin mencegah jangan sampai 'itu' terjadi!" bentak Zero. Setelah membentak Kaien, emosi Zero sedikit melunak, "Orang itu...sedang mengalami kesakitan dan penderitaan yang tidak akan bisa aku mengerti sampai kapanpun...penderitaan dari orang-orang seperti dirinya...Dia sangat kuat bisa menahannya selama hampir sebelas tahun ini, tapi...sampai kapan dia sanggup bertahan?"

"Kiryuu-kun..."

Ketika sekali lagi Zero memandang kepala sekolah, matanya tak lagi berwarna lilac. Matanya berwarna merah seperti darah.

"Kepala sekolah..." Saat ia mengucapkan huruf vokal, tampak sepasang taring panjang di dalam mulutnya, "Anda tahu resikonya kalau makhluk sepertiku ini dibiarkan bebas mendekati manusia, kan?"

.

.

**Lorong Sekolah, di waktu yang sama**

**Yuuki's POV**

Aku berjalan di lorong sekolah sendirian. Sekali lagi aku melanggar peraturan sekolah. Yah, untuk kali ini tidak apalah. Aku sangat mencemaskan keadaan Kaname-senpai hari ini.

Siang tadi, ia jelas-jelas berbohong. Dia pasti sedang tidak baik-baik saja. Sudah begitu, dalam keadaan sakit begitu...dia masih saja melakukan tugas sebagai prefek sampai malam.

Pasti karena kelelahan.

Aku tidak bisa membiarkannya patroli sendirian. Kalau nanti dia pingsan bagaimana?

Ketika aku sampai di depan tangga salah satu lorong yang menuju ke lantai bawah, aku menemukannya. Aku melihat Kaname-senpai berdiri sambil bersandar pada dinding di sampingnya. Dari jauh, Kaname-senpai terlihat aneh; nafasnya memburu dan keringat tampak membasahi tubuhnya. Apa yang terjadi? Ia tampak tidak sehat...tuh, kan dia memang sakit!

Aku berjalan menuruni tangga, menghampiri Kaname-senpai.

"Kaname-senpai, anda kenapa?"

"Jangan mendekat!"

Aku seketika berhenti di tengah tangga. Hardikannya tadi membuatku membeku di tempatku. Kaname-senpai belum pernah membentakku sebelum ini. Sebenarnya ada apa...?

"Kaname-senpai…?" Aku masih shock dengan hardikannya tadi.

Ia tidak menjawabku, tapi kondisinya kelihatan semakin memburuk. Nafasnya semakin cepat saja.

Aku kembali melangkah mendekatinya, tidak mengindahkan hardikannya yang keras barusan. Ia tampak butuh pertolongan, mana mungkin aku membiarkannya sendirian?

"Senpai, sebaiknya kita ke klinik sek—

Aku tak bisa melawan ataupun berbicara sepatah kata saat Kaname-senpai menarikku dan mencengkeram tanganku dengan keras. Sekarang Kaname-senpai berdiri di belakangku. Aku bisa mendengar hembusan nafasnya yang dingin di kulit leherku yang terbuka yang membuatku merinding.

"Kaname-senpai...? Anda mau apa?" tanyaku lemah.

Entah kenapa...aku merasakan aura buruk dari Kaname-senpai. Firasatku buruk...apa yang mau dia lakukan?

Sekujur tubuhku langsung tegang ketika Kaname-senpai membasahi leherku.

"Senpai!" seruku.

Yang aku rasakan berikutnya adalah rasa sakit yang menyengat leherku, rasa sakit yang amat sangat seperti ada sesuatu yang menghujam leherku dalam-dalam.

"Se-senpai..." Aku melirik Kaname-senpai yang membenamkan kepalanya ke dalam lekukan leherku. Rasa panas, perih, dan sakit ini semakin buruk saat Kaname-senpai menenggelamkan kepalanya lebih dalam ke dalam leherku.

Aku merasakan cairan hangat keluar dari leherku.

.

.

.

**Tadaa...cliff hanger!**

**Yup, tunggu update berikutnya, ya? Dadah...**


	5. We Are Beasts

**Disclaimer: All character and story belong to Hino Matsuri**

**.**

**References: My Original Story: Bite and Love, Story 1: The Wrong Beginning**

**.**

**Fuah..akhirnya bias update di tengah-tengah waktu author yang sedang sempit-sempitnya ini.**

**Ugh…Kaname menggigit Yuuki.**

**Bagaimana jadinya ya?**

**Ja, Please enjoy and review (^_^)/**

**.**

**.**

**We are Beast**

Aku tidak bisa melakukan apapun ketika Kaname-senpai membenamkan kepalanya ke dalam leherku. Ia mengunciku dan memegangi tanganku sehingga aku tidak bisa melawan samasekali.

Dalam kesunyian aku bisa merasakan cairan hangat itu membasahi kulitku semakin banyak dan semakin banyak. Rasa sakit yang menghujam leherku semakin menggila, membuatku nyaris tidak bisa menahan jeritan yang sudah sampai di ujung lidahku.

Aku meringis ketika aku merasakan Kaname-senpai membenamkan kepalanya semakin dalam. Perlahan tenagaku menguap dan kesadaranku mulai memudar. Semua perlahan jadi kelabu…memudar seperti lukisan minyak…

Ini tidak bisa dibiarkan!

Aku mengerahkan semua tenaga yang aku punya untuk memberontak dari Kaname-senpai. Aku menarik tubuhku dari tubuhnya dengan paksa.

"Senpai, hentikan!" seruku sambil berusaha melepaskan diri darinya.

Akhirnya aku berhasil. Aku bisa melepaskan diri dari Kaname-senpai. Aku berpegangan pada pegangan tangga terdekat untuk menyeimbangkan diriku. Aku merasa pusing dan tenagaku menguap secara drastis.

Apa...yang terjadi? Rasa sakit apa tadi?

Aku menekan leherku yang terasa perih dan merasakan ada cairan hangat yang keluar di sana. Aku melihat tanganku sendiri untuk mencari tahu cairan apa itu. Dalam keremangan, aku bisa melihat tanganku berlumuran cairan berwarna merah segar yang tampak berkilau di dalam kegelapan.

Da...rah... Ini…darah…

"Yuuki..."

Aku tersentak mendengar suara itu di belakangku. Aku memutar tubuhku dengan cepat untuk mengantisipasi serangannya yang lain. Namun, ketika aku menoleh...aku terbelalak dan hanya bisa diam tak bergeming di tempatku berdiri.

Mataku bertemu pandang dengan sepasang mata merahnya semerah darah yang tampak lapar dan buas. Banyak bercak darah di sekitar bibirnya, dan sepasang taring tajam tampak jelas terlihat di dalam mulutnya. Tidak ada lagi sisa-sisa dari wajah hangat senpai dan kakak yang biasa aku kenal.

Taring...mata merah...

Aku mendapat satu kesimpulan menakutkan di dalam kepalaku. Satu kesimpulan yang tidak bisa aku percayai.

"Vampir..."

.

.

**Di ruang Kepala Sekolah, di waktu yang sama**

Kiryuu-kun yang sedang berbicara dengan kepala sekolah tiba-tiba saja terbelalak. Ia menoleh ke belakang.

"Ada apa, Kiryuu-kun?" tanya Kaien.

"Bau darah..." kata Kiryuu-kun dengan dinginnya.

Dalam sekejap, Kiryuu Zero sudah meninggalkan ruangan itu.

"Kiryuu-kun!" seru Kaien, namun sayangnya Zero tidak mengindahkannya. Ia berlari dengan cepat menuju arah datangnya aroma amis ini.

.

.

**Di lorong sekolah**

Aku dan Kaname-senpai saling bertatapan. Sekujur tubuhku gemetar ketika memandang mata merahnya yang tampak berpendar di dalam kegelapan.

Aku tidak percaya...vampir itu...benar-benar ada? Bukankah itu hanya dongeng saja? Bukankah itu hanya mitos zaman dulu? Mitos tentang makhluk kegelapan bermata merah bertaring tajam yang menghisap darah manusia. Tapi...pemuda yang yang kini sedang berdiri di hadapanku...pemuda yang selama ini menjadi kakak angkatku…dia menggigitku…

Dia vampir…

Bagaimana bisa...?

"Senpai..." ucapku lirih.

Aku memandangi tanganku yang berlumuran darah; memandangi cairan berbau besi berwarna merah segar itu.

"Darah..." ucapku. Tanganku seketika gemetar hebat.

Tiba-tiba seluruh pandangan mataku berubah. Tidak hanya tanganku, tapi juga seluruh tubuhku berlumuran darah, bahkan lantai dan dinding ikut berlumuran darah. Darah dimana-mana, dan di hadapanku...ada seorang vampir berambut gelap, tinggi, dan mata yang berwarna merah semerah darah. Ketika ia menyeringai, aku bisa melihat sepasang taring yang panjangnya melebihi panjang taring yang lain.

"_Yuuki..."_ ucapnya sambil menyeringai.

Aku mundur sampai terjatuh ke salah satu anak tangga. Vampir itu masih terus mendekatiku.

"_Yuuki..."_ ucapnya.

"Jangan mendekat!" seruku dalam ketakutan.

Kemudian secara mendadak, bayangan vampir menakutkan itu menghilang, berganti dengan wajah Kaname-senpai yang masih berlumuran darah. Aku mengerjapkan mataku beberapa kali sampai akhirnya aku sadar kalau aku masih ada di lorong sekolah.

Lautan darah dan ceceran darah yang tadi aku lihat kini menghilang entah kemana. Bahkan tubuhku pun kini tak lagi berdarah. Hanya ada beberapa tetes darah di lantai; darahku.

Aku memandang wajah Kaname-senpai yang kini berubah. Matanya tak lagi semerah darah, sudah kembali gelap seperti semula. Namun ekspresinya kini...sangat berbeda. Di sana terlihat jelas penyesalan, malu, dan rasa bersalah yang bercampur aduk menjadi satu.

Kaname-senpai memalingkan wajahnya dariku, "Yuuki..." ucapnya lirih. "Maafkan aku,"

Aku membeku dalam ketakutanku. Padahal hanya ada tiga kata yang ia ucapkan, tapi tidak satupun kata itu dapat aku mengerti. Otakku macet, tidak mau berpikir lebih jauh. Aku hanya memandang Kaname-senpai dalam kebisuan, tak tahu harus berbuat apa, tak tahu harus lari kemana. Seluruh tenagaku seperti lenyap dan kedua kakiku dipaku dengan keras ke lantai. Aku tidak bisa bergerak dan berpikir samasekali.

DUAR!

Suara debuman keras itu membuatku terlonjak kaget luar biasa. Aku terbelalak saat tubuh Kaname-senpai tiba-tiba saja dihempas dan ditekan ke dinding hingga muncul coakan besar di dinding di belakangnya.

Apa…apa yang terjadi?

Tadi tidak ada yang datang ataupun mendorong Kaname-senpai, tapi kenapa…Kaname-senpai terlihat seperti didorong dengan keras ke dinding? Dan lagi…sampai membuat coakan seperti itu…itu bukan kekuatan biasa.

Tiba-tiba aku merasakan hawa pembunuh luar biasa kuat datang mendekatiku. Hawa pembunuh ini sanggup membuatku gemetar lebih hebat lagi hingga terkulai lemas dalam ketakutanku.

Dalam sekejap mata, muncul seorang pemuda berambut putih dengan seragam Night Class ke hadapanku. Ia berdiri di hadapanku dengan sikap seperti pasang badan untuk melindungiku. Punggungnya yang lebar menutupi seluruh pandangan mataku.

"_Aku akan selalu melindungimu…"_

Kata-kata itu mendadak terngiang di dalam kepalaku dengan alunan lembut seperti melodi.

Pandangan mataku tiba-tiba menjadi silau. Semua menjadi putih dan bercahaya, lalu sosok pemuda di hadapanku mendadak berubah menjadi sosok anak kecil berambut putih. Ia berdiri di posisi yang sama seperti yang sekarang ini sedang dilakukannya. Aku tahu apa yang ingin dilakukan oleh anak kecil itu.

Ia ingin melindungiku.

"Dasar vampir rendahan…"

Setelah kalimat itu terucap, seluruh cahaya lenyap, berganti dengan kegelapan dan si anak kecil menghilang dari hadapanku, berganti dengan si pemuda.

Aku memandang pemuda itu dalam horor karena aura pembunuh yang dipancarkannya, "Kiryuu-senpai…" ucapku lemah.

Aura pembunuh dari Kiryuu-senpai semakin kuat. Jangan-jangan...dia mau...

Aku mencoba untuk berdiri tapi tubuhku tidak punya tenaga untuk melakukannya. Kakiku terlalu lemas untuk bangun sementara hawa membunuh ini semakin kuat. Akhirnya aku hanya bisa mengulurkan tanganku dan menarik kaki seragam Kiryuu-senpai.

Aku menarik seragam Kiryuu-senpai sampai pemuda itu tertarik mundur satu langkah. Ia menoleh dan mata kami saling bertaut. Ia memandangku dengan terkejut.

"Kiryuu-senpai, tolong...jangan apa-apakan Kaname-senpai," mohonku. "Aku mohon..."

Satu air mata lolos dari pelupuk mataku. Mata Kiryuu-senpai membulat saat memandangku yang sedang menangis. Ia memutar badannya dan kini berhadapan denganku sekarang.

"Baiklah..." ucapnya. Kemudian ia berlutut, dan tahu-tahu aku sudah berada dalam dekapannya. Ia menggendongku.

"Aku harap kamu menyesali apa yang kamu lakukan, Kuran-senpai," kata Kiryuu-senpai pada Kaname-senpai yang masih terdiam di dinding.

Kemudian Kiryuu-senpai menggendongku pergi. Aku ingin berontak, tapi...aku sudah tidak punya tenaga lagi...

.

.

**Ruang Kepala Sekolah**

Aku duduk di atas sofa sementara ayahku mengobatiku dan membalut leherku dengan perban. Sementara ia menutup lukaku dengan perban, pikiranku melayang ke sesuatu yang lain.

_Darah...taring...dan mata merah itu..._

"Maaf, ya, Yuuki, ayah tidak pernah cerita soal Kaname-kun padamu," ujar ayahku.

Aku terbelalak kaget dan memandangnya tidak percaya, "Otou-san sudah tahu?"

"Dari awal," jawab ayahku. "Saat Kaname-kun kecil, orangtuanya dibunuh dan ia digigit oleh vampir..."

Aku tercekat ketika mendengar kata 'vampir', "Jadi...vampir itu...benar-benar ada?"

Ayahku mengangguk pelan, "Tapi keberadaan mereka masih dirahasiakan oleh pemerintah demi keamanan dan agar tidak menimbulkan kepanikan serta paranoia massal,"

Aku termenung sebentar, lalu aku teringat sesuatu, "Apa...Kiryuu-senpai juga...vampir?"

"Iya, dia vampir," jawab ayahku. "Dia dan seluruh murid Night Class, semuanya adalah vampir,"

Aku tersentak dan langsung mematung di tempatku, "Mereka...vampir?"

Terbayang di benakku betapa luar biasa ketampanan dan kecantikan parra murid Night Class. Aku sering bertanya-tanya bagaimana mereka mendapatkan dan merawat ketampanan mereka. Sekarang aku mendapat jawaban menakutkan yang menjawab semuanya.

Mereka vampir...semuanya vampir.

"Tapi...bukankah berbahaya jika menempatkan mereka—

"Aku tahu," jawab ayahku. "Memang banyak vampir yang memangsa manusia di luar sana. Sejarah akan perang pun pernah tertulis di antara kita, tapi...vampir generasi muda harus dididik untuk berkawan dengan manusia. Aku percaya...suatu hari nanti manusia dan vampir bisa hidup berdampingan dalam damai. Karena itu...aku mendirikan Night Class, agar manusia dan vampir bisa hidup berdampingan,"

"Itu ide yang bodoh,"

Aku dan ayah menoleh ke suara baru yang tiba-tiba menyahut perkataan ayah. Kiryuu-senpai sedang berdiri dengan angkuh dan dingin di ambang pintu.

"Kamu masih saja berpikiran kalau mustahil manusia dan vampir bisa hidup berdampingan, ya, Kiryuu-kun?" tanya ayahku.

"Karena hal itu tidak mungkin terjadi," kata Kiryuu-senpai tegas sambil memandang mata ayahku lekat-lekat.

Ayahku berdiri dan melangkah pergi dariku, "Baiklah, aku akan mengurus Kaname-kun,"

Saat ayahku tiba di ambang pintu, ia menyentuh pundak Kiryuu-senpai, "Aku titip Yuuki sebentar, ya," Kemudian ia pergi.

Aku dan Kiryuu-senpai saling berpandangan. Kini tinggal kami berdua; aku dan seorang vampir yang aku tidak tahu bisa berbuat apa terhadapku. Kiryuu-senpai melangkah menghampiriku. Sekujur tubuhku langsung tegang, apa yang mau dia lakukan?

Di luar dugaan, ia berlutut di hadapanku dan memandangku dengan wajah khawatir yang sama yang kemarin malam aku lihat darinya, ah tidak...kali ini kekhawatiran di wajahnya jauh lebih besar dibanding kemarin malam.

"Apa masih sakit?" tanyanya dengan suara yang—anehnya—sangat lembut.

Aku menggeleng lemah. Kemudian aku memegang luka di leherku.

"Senpai, apa...aku akan berubah menjadi vampir juga?" tanyaku.

"Tidak," jawab Kiryuu-senpai. "Kuran-senpai bukanlah pureblood, jadi kamu tidak akan berubah menjadi vampir,"

"Pureblood?"

"Vampir kelas atas yang sudah menjadi vampir sejak dilahirkan," jawab Kiryuu-senpai. "Gigitannya bisa mengubah manusia menjadi vampir. Kuran-senpai dulu digigit oleh vampir jenis itu sehingga dia menjadi vampir seperti sekarang ini,"

"Jadi...dulu Kaname-senpai adalah manusia?"

Kiryuu-senpai mengangguk.

"Manusia yang berubah menjadi vampir, mengalami perubahan yang perlahan dan menyakitkan. Karena tubuh manusia bukanlah tempat yang pas bagi insting vampir, maka rasa lapar dan insting kevampiran dari vampir yang dulunya manusia sangat sulit dikendalikan," jelas Kiryuu-senpai.

"Tapi...kenapa baru sekarang?"

"Kuran-senpai sudah berjuang mati-matian selama sebelas tahun ini untuk menahan kevampiran dalam dirinya," jelas Kiryuu-senpai lagi. "Itu luar biasa. Tidak banyak orang yang bisa bertahan selama itu Tapi malam ini...dia...,"

"Jadi...Kaname-senpai..." Air mataku jatuh begitu saja menuruni pipiku. "Dia...menderita selama sebelas tahun...menahan kevampirannya sendiri...?"

Kiryuu-senpai memandangku datar, "Benar," jawabnya dengan nada tanpa ekspresi.

Kaname-senpai...menderita dan aku tidak pernah tahu? Aku tidak tahu penderitaan saudara angkatku sendiri? Orang macam apa aku ini? Padahal kami selalu dekat setiap harinya, dia selalu tersenyum dan memperhatikanku, tapi aku...aku tidak pernah menaruh perhatian padanya sampai aku tidak tahu kalau dia sedang kesakitan.

Kemudian aku menghapus sisa-sisa air mataku. Ini bukan saatnya menangis. Tangisan tidak akan mengubah apapun. Terlebih lagi, Kiryuu-senpai sedang memperhatikanku.

"Tidakkah kamu takut sekarang?"

Pertanyaan itu menyentakku. Aku memandang Kiryuu-senpai heran, "Maksud senpai apa?"

"Setelah kamu diserang vampir, tidakkah kamu takut dengan vampir sekarang? Tidakkah kamu takut padaku?" tanyanya.

"Takut? Sejujurnya...iya," jawabku. "Saat melihat mata merah Kaname-senpai, dan taring yang penuh darah itu, aku sangat takut. Tapi...Kiryuu-senpai juga vampir, kan?"

Kiryuu –senpai mengisyaratkan wajah pengiyaan, "Ada masalah dengan itu?" tanya Kiryuu-senpai.

Aku menggeleng, "Tidak, hanya saja...tindakan Kiryuu-senpai dan cerita otou-san membuatku tidak terlalu takut lagi sekarang. Kiryuu-senpai sendiri yang bilang kalau Kaname-senpai berjuang mati-matian untuk menahan kevampiran dalam dirinya. Itu artinya dia tdak sangaja menggigitku, kan?"

Kiryuu-senpai hanya menatapku dengan ekspresi datarnya yang biasa.

"Selain itu...meski Kiryuu-senpai sendiri adalah vampir, apa yang senpai lakukan tadi itu...dengan melindungiku dan membawaku ke sini...itu adalah perbuatan yang sangat baik," jelasku. "Kalau senpai mau, senpai bisa membunuhku di sana, bukan? Tapi senpai tidak melakukannya. Karena senpai, aku jadi berpikir...tidak semua vampir itu jahat..."

"Tidak semua vampir jahat? Jadi maksudmu ada yang baik?" Kiryuu-senpai bangkit berdiri. "Maksudmu aku ini baik?"

Aku menengadah memandang wajah Kiryuu-senpai, "I-iya,"

Tiba-tiba, rahangku dicengkeram dengan keras oleh Kiryuu-senpai. Ia mengerahkan seluruh tenaganya seolah ingin mematahkan rahangku. Aku tidak bisa melawannya. Tenagaku belum pulih dan tenaganya...ini bukanlah tenaga manusia.

Aku tercekat saat mata Kiryuu-senpai yang berwarna ungu perlahan berubah menjadi merah semerah darah. Mata itu...mata yang sama seperti milik Kaname-senpai, tapi...terasa lebih menakutkan.

"Vampir yang baik? Jangan bercanda..." Ekspresi khawatir Kiryuu-senpai yang aku lihat beberapa saat yang lalu, sudah lenyap. Berganti dengan ekspresi kejam dan jahat yang belum pernah aku lihat dari dia sebelumnya. Ekspresi tanpa belas kasihan. Inikah...wajah vampir yang sebenarnya?

"Aku menolongmu dan tidak membunuhmu, itu semua karena perintah kepala sekolah. Jangan salah paham mengira aku ini orang baik-baik," tegasnya. Aku melihat taring panjang di dalam mulutnya yang menjadi lebih panajng dibanding deretan gigi lainnya.

"Tidak ada vampir yang baik, tidak ada satu pun dari kami yang baik, camkan itu!" Kiryuu-senpai melepaskan cengeramannya dari wajahku dengan kasar, menghempaskan wajahku ke samping dengan kerasnya.

Kemudian tanpa berkata apapun lagi, Kiryuu-senpai pergi meninggalkanku. Ia meninggalkanku sendirian di ruangan itu…terbengong karena kaget akan betapa cepat ekspresinya berubah.

Aku memegangi kedua pipiku yang masih nyeri sehabis dicengkeram oleh Kiryuu-senpai.

"_Tidak ada satu pun dari kami yang baik..."_

Tidak ada satu pun yang baik? Kalau begitu, Kiryuu-senpai itu jahat?

"_Aku menolongmu dan tidak membunuhmu, itu semua karena perintah kepala sekolah. Jangan salah paham mengira aku ini orang baik-baik,"_

Ekspresinya saat mengatakan kalimat itu memang kejam dan menakutkan, tapi...ekspresi kekhawatirannya tadi, dan yang sebelum-sebelumnya...itu juga tidak bohong.

Kiryuu-senpai...apakah kalimat menyakitkan itu bohong? Apa arti dari ekspresi kejammu itu?

Aku...tidak bisa mengerti dirimu, senpai...

.

.

.

**Ugh...menyedihkan sekali Yuuki. Setelah digigit oleh Kaname, sekarang diancam oleh Zero.**

**Um...apa aku membuat Zero terlalu kejam, ya?**

**Menurut kalian bagaimana? Please Review, ya...**


	6. Blood

**Huaa...gomen nasai! o.o author baru update story sekarang, coz ada UAS yang harus author hadapi #curcol#**

**Ehem...soal kritik mengkritik, author mau memberi saran, nih...mengkritik itu boleh, tapi harus disertai saran yang membangun karena kritik punya adab dan etika juga. Agar tidak terjadi kesalahan yang sama, maka author katakan sekali lagi: "Don't like, don't read,"**

**Aduh, jadi panjang gini, udah gitu author jadi kelihatan galak, nih. Sumimasen ne...**

**Oke, deh, ini chapter selanjutnya.**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer: Vampire Knight, all characters and story belong to Hino Matsuri**

**.**

**References: My Original Story: Bite and Love story 1: The Wrong Beginning**

**.**

**Blood**

"Permisi, apa Kaname-senpai hari ini masuk?" tanyaku pada salah satu senior yang sekelas dengan Kaname-senpai.

"Tidak, tuh," jawabnya. "Tapi kenapa kamu tanya ke sini? Kamu ini, kan adiknya. Seharusnya kami yang tanya kemana Kaname,"

"M-maaf, saya benar-benar tidak tahu," jawabku.

Senior itu mendengus kesal, "Kami mendengar kabar kalau Kaname sakit. Memangnya dia sakit apa?"

Aku terbelalak kaget, "Sakit?"

Mendadak saja perasaanku tak enak. Kaname-senpai tidak kelihatan sejak dua hari terakhir, atau tepatnya...sejak peristiwa itu. Dia tidak ada di asramanya maupun di rumah. Otou-san tidak mau cerita apapun padaku, tapi dia melaporkan Kaname-senpai sakit ke kelasnya. Sebenarnya ada apa...?

"Hei, kenapa kamu kaget?" tegur senior itu.

Aku lari begitu saja meninggalkan kelas tersebut. Aku berlari ke arah menuju asrama Moon Dorm. Kalau Otousan tidak mau berkata apapun, satu-satunya pilihan tersisa adalah bertanya pada Kiryuu-senpai. Kiryuu-senpai...mungkin dia tahu dan bisa memberitahuku sesuatu...semoga...

.

.

**Aula Moon Dorm, dua jam sebelumnya**

Aidou Hanabusa dan Kain Akatsuki sedang duduk di aula Moon Dorm. Kain sedang membaca buku sedangkan Aidou sedang bermain-main dengan gelasnya. Kondisi mereka tidak terlalu ceria hari ini. Sudah dua hari ini Night Class diliburkan.

"Liburan itu membosankan, ya, Akatsuki..." gumam Aidou.

"Mau apa lagi? Dua hari lalu ada bau darah yang sangat menyengat di sekolah," jelas Akatsuki. "Kepala sekolah ingin kita menenangkan dan mengendalikan diri sebelum masuk sekolah kembali. Aku bisa memahami itu. Bau darah waktu itu benar-benar menyengat..."

Aidou menyipitkan matanya selama sesaat. Ia mengambil sebuah kotak dan mengeluarkan beberapa butir obat di dalamnya. Ia menuangkan butir-butir tersebut ke dalam air di dalam gelasnya, membuat air di dalam gelasnya berubah merah.

"Hei, Akatsuki, kamu tidak penasaran darah siapa itu?" kata Aidou.

"Tidak," jawab Kain cuek. "Ketua asrama Kiryuu sudah memerintahkan kita untuk tidak mengacuhkan dan melupakannya, maka aku sudah melupakannya,"

"Kamu enak bisa semudah itu. Kamu pasti tidak tahu darah siapa itu, kan?" balas Aidou.

"Tidak. Memangnya darah siapa itu?" tanya Kain.

Aidou mengangkat gelasnya dan menumpahkan isinya ke atas meja. Tetesan air merah itu membeku menjadi es setiap kali menyentuh permukaan meja.

"Darah itu..." Tiba-tiba seluruh air di dalam gelas Aidou membeku. "Itu darah Yuuki-chan. Darah sebanyak itu...aku rasa dia terluka parah semalam,"

Kain melirik sepupunya itu dengan tatapan sinis, "Kamu tidak kapok sudah dihukum dan ditampar oleh ketua asrama Kiryuu?"

Empat siku-siku muncul di kepala Aidou, "Tidak usah mengingatkanku soal itu!"

"Sudah menerima dua hukuman minggu ini dan kamu mau mencari masalah lagi? Kamu tidak ingat betapa marahnya Ketua asrama Kiryuu setelah ia tahu kamu mengganggu Cross Yuuki?" tegur Kain.

"Tidak usah mengingatkanku!" dengus Aidou. Lalu dia menghembuskan nafas lelah, "Aku tidak pernah melihat ketua asrama kita marah sampai seperti itu. Apa jangan-jangan dia tertarik pada Cross Yuuki?"

TOK! TOK!

Mata Kain dan Aidou langsung terpancang pada pintu depan asrama. Ada suara ketukan...dan lagi...di pagi hari...

"Siapa yang datang pagi-pagi begini?" gumam Kain.

"Entahlah, tapi aku punya firasat," jawab Aidou. "_Nee_, Akatsuki, bisakah kamu kembali ke kamarmu? Aku ada urusan,"

"Jangan-jangan orang dari lembaga penelitian itu lagi, ya?" tebak Kain. "Yah, baiklah. Itu urusanmu,"

Kain bangkit dari sofa dan menaiki tangga menuju kamarnya sendiri, meninggalkan Aidou sendirian di aula.

Aidou melangkah menghampiri pintu. Ia menarik kenop pintu perlahan, menampakkan sosok sang tamu yang ternyata adalah seorang gadis muda berambut pendek berpakaian seragam Day Class.

Aidou menyeringai, "_Ohayou_, Yuuki-chan,"

Sang tamu memandangnya kaget dan wajah tegang seakan sedang melihat hantu di depan wajahnya.

"Aidou-senpai..." ucapnya tegang.

"Ada apa pagi-pagi ke sini?" tanya Aidou ramah. "Apa kamu mau menemuiku?"

"Bu-bukan. Saya ingin menemui Kiryuu-senpai," jawab Yuuki gugup.

Seringai Aidou langsung hilang. Wajahnya berubah dingin sedingin es. Ia menyingkir dari pintu masuk.

"Ketua asrama Kiryuu ada di dalam," ujarnya. "Masuklah!"

Yuuki melangkah masuk dengan gugup ke dalam asrama Moon Dorm. Aidou menutup pintu depan di belakang Yuuki sementara gadis itu berdiri termangu di aula. Ia memperhatikan detil asrama Moon Dorm sepuasnya. Maklum, ini pertama kalinya ia masuk ke asrama Night Class ini.

"Aku akan memanggilnya, tunggu sebentar, ya," kata Aidou segera beranjak meninggalkan Yuuki.

"I-iya," jawab Yuuki masih gugup.

Baru beberapa langkah Aidou meninggalkan Yuuki, timbul niat iseng di benak Aidou untuk menganggu Yuuki sekali lagi. Ia melirik gadis itu yang masih memandangi aula dengan polosnya. Kepolosan yang menyembunyikan kegugupan yang besar. Selain itu, plester luka di lehernya itu...ada luka yang baru mulai kering yang tersembunyi di balik plester luka tersebut. Aidou bisa mencium bau darah kering dengan jelas dari leher Yuuki.

"_Nee_, Yuuki-chan," Aidou membalikkan tubuhnya, dan memandang Yuuki. "Kenapa dengan lehermu? Apa kamu terluka?"

Yuuki buru-buru menutupi lekukan lehernya, "Ini hanya lecet saja, kok, senpai," jawab Yuuki sembari tersenyum gugup.

"Lecet, ya?" Aidou menyeringai. Ia melangkah perlahan menghampiri Yuuki.

Aidou merasakan kegugupan yang semakin membesar dari diri Yuuki. Ini bukan kegugupan biasa. Kegugupan yang diiringi oleh ketakutan ini...mungkinkah...

"Kamu kelihatan gugup sekali, Yuuki-chan. Ada apa?" tanya Aidou seraya berhenti di hadapan Yuuki.

"Ti-tidak ada apa-apa," jawab Yuuki.

"Hm...benarkah? Aku yakin kamu berbohong," Aidou menyeringai semakin lebar. Ia mengangkat wajah Yuuki dengan satu tangan, menunjukkan lekukan leher gadis itu dengan jelasnya.

"Kamu tercium lezat, Yuuki-chan," gumam Aidou.

Ketegangan dan ketakutan Yuuki memuncak. Ia mengambil satu langkah refleks, "Lepaskan, vampir!" Yuuki menepis tangan Aidou dengan kasarnya.

Yuuki mengambil beberapa langkah mundur dari Aidou sementara pemuda itu mengibaskan tangannya dengan remeh untuk menghilangkan kebas akibat tepisan Yuuki tadi.

"Dugaanku tepat. Kamu sudah tahu semuanya, ya, Yuuki-chan?" ujar Aidou.

Yuuki tidak memberikan jawaban apapun selain pandangan tajam dari kedua matanya yang menyipit dan keningnya yang berkerut. Ia pasang posisi waspada.

"_Saa_, bekas taring siapa itu?"

Yuuki terbelalak kaget. Ia meraba lehernya dan baru sadar kalau plester lukanya hilang. Ia buru-buru menutup luka gigitan di lehernya.

"Oh, iya, sejak dua hari lalu, kakakmu tidak kelihatan. Apa dia yang menggigitmu?" tanya Aidou lagi.

"Senpai tahu soal Kaname _nii-san_?" tanya Yuuki, masih dengan sikap waspada.

"Tentu saja. Semua murid Night Class tahu siapa Kuran Kaname," jawab Aidou. "Dia pemuda malang dari keluarga vampir hunter terkenal yang harus kehilangan kemanusiaannya karena digigit oleh vampir pureblood, di hari dimana keluarganya dibunuh,"

Aidou melihat Yuuki agak terbelalak mendengar penjelasannya, "Jangan-jangan kamu tidak tahu soal itu?" cibir Aidou. "Ya, ampun...kamu ini, kan adiknya. Dasar! Rupanya kepala sekolah Kaien benar-benar melindungimu, ya,"

"Cukup basa-basinya, senpai," potong Yuuki. "Izinkan saya untuk bertemu Kiryuu-senpai,"

Aidou berubah serius sekarang, "Kenapa kamu begitu ngotot untuk bertemu ketua asrama Kiryuu?" tanya Aidou.

"Saya ingin tahu dimana Kaname _nii-san_ sekarang berada, mungkin Kiryuu-senpai tahu. Sejak dua hari lalu dia menghilang dan tidak ada yang mau memberitahu saya dimana dia berada," jelas Yuuki. "Mungkin Kiryuu-senpai bisa memberitahu. Saya khawatir kakak saya—

"Untuk apa makhluk seperti itu dikhawatirkan? Toh, sebentar lagi kamu tidak akan berarti apapun di matanya selain makanan," cibir Aidou.

"Apa maksud senpai?"

Aidou menyeringai, "Makhluk hasil transformasi seperti dia tidak akan bertahan lama...lebih baik tidak usah dipikirkan. Tunggu saja sampai waktunya tiba,"

"Sebenarnya senpai ini bicara apa?" tanya Yuuki ketus. "Kenapa senpi bicara seolah kakak saya hanya makhluk rendahan? Senpai, kan sama saja!"

Aidou mengerutkan kening, "Sama? Aku dan makhluk seperti itu?"

Aidou mengeluarkan kekuatannya pada Yuuki, menciptakan es di sekitar kaki gadis itu dan membuatnya membeku di tempat. Yuuki melihat kedua kakinya yang membeku dengan panik.

"A-apa yang terjadi?" ujar Yuuki panik.

"Inilah perbedaan antara aku dan kakakmu," jawab Aidou. Ia kembali mengangkat wajah Yuuki tinggi-tinggi. "Apa kamu mau tahu perbedaan yang lain?"

Perlahan, Aidou menurunkan wajahnya, tepat ke lekukan leher Yuuki. Gadis itu menyerapah dalam hati, memaki dirinya sendiri yang tidak bisa bergerak karena kedua kakinya yang membeku. Yuuki bisa merasakan desah nafas Aidou di lehernya. Sekujur tubuhnya meringing ngeri membayangkan apa yang bisa terjadi.

"Aidou-senpai, berhenti sampai di situ!"

Baik Yuuki maupun Aidou terguncang oleh hawa lain yang datang menggetarkan seluruh ruangan hanya dengan aura kemarahannya saja. Yuuki merasakan dingin di kakinya menghilang. Ia buru-buru mengambil langkah mundur—kali ini lebih jauh dari sebelumnya—Ia lega saat melihat tidak ada lagi es di kakinya. Es tersebut sudah menghilang. Meski begitu, kecemasannya tidak berkurang samasekali. Ia dan Aidou sama-sama memandang ke ujung anak tangga besar di aula yang menghubungkan aula depan dengan lantai atas tempat kamar para siswa-siswi Night Class.

Seorang pemuda berambut perak dalam balutan kemeja hitam sekolah yang dibiarkan terbuka di kancing pertamanya dan celana panjang putih melangkah perlahan menuruni tangga. Yuuki dan Aidou sama-sama ketakutan melihat sosok pemuda itu.

"Ketua asrama Kiryuu?" Aidou bergidik ngeri.

Kiryuu Zero terus berjalan hingga sampai ke hadapan Aidou. Matanya tak pernah lepas dari pemuda berambut pirang itu. Kedua mata tajam dan dingin bagai es itu terus terpicing padanya.

"Ketua asrama Kiryuu, aku—

PLAKK!

Yuuki tidak memalingkan matanya saat Kiryuu-senpai menampar Aidou dengan kerasnya hingga pemuda itu nyaris jatuh. Yuuki melihat darah keluar dari mulut Aidou, menunjukkan betapa keras tamparan yang diterimanya dari Kiryuu-senpai.

"Hukumanmu diperpanjang," kata Kiryuu-senpai dengan nada mutlak. "Kembali ke kamarmu dan renungkan apa yang baru saja kamu lakukan,"

Aidou tertunduk, "Saya mengerti," Tanpa banyak bicara lagi, Aidou melangkah pergi ke lantai dua, kembali ke kamarnya.

Glek! Lagi-lagi hanya tersisa Yuuki dan Kiryuu Zero sekarang. Yuuki bertanya-tanya dalam hati, kenapa dia selalu ditinggalkan berdua saja dengan Kiryuu Zero dalam kondisi hati yang buruk?

"Dan apa yang kamu lakukan di sini?" Zero melirik Yuuki dengan tatapan dinginnya yang biasa dilihat Yuuki.

"Ada yang ingin saya tanyakan pada senpai," jawab Yuuki.

"Soal apa?"

"Soal Kaname nii-san,"

Sorot mata Zero semakin dingin, "Katakan,"

"Kaname nii-san sudah dua hari ini menghilang. Apa senpai tahu dimana dia?" tanya Yuuki. "Maaf saya menanyakan hal ini pada senpai, habisnya...kepala sekolah tidak mau memberitahu apapun pada saya,"

"Maka sebaiknya kamu tidak mencoba untuk mencari tahu. Kepala sekolah sudah berbuat benar dengan tidak memberitahu apapun padamu," jawab Zero. "Dia sedang berusaha menjauhkanmu dari makhluk berbahaya itu,"

"Jangan sebut kakakku seperti itu!" hardik Yuuki spontan. "Kenapa kalian semua...bahkan senpai sendiri...menyebut kakakku seolah-olah dia hanya makhluk rendahan? Apa kalian merasa—

"Karena aku sadar aku ini lebih rendah dari dia," tukas Zero.

Yuuki terbelalak kaget, "Senpai..."

"Aku sudah kehilangan kosa kata yang tepat untuk menggambarkan betapa rendahnya makhluk sepertiku. Aku hanya bisa menggambarkannya dengan kata monster, rendahan, atau berbahaya," jelas Zero.

Mata Yuuki membulat saat melihat gurat-gurat kesedihan tampak di mata Zero, membuat kebekuan di matanya retak dan menampakkan sedikit bagian dari dirinya yang lain yang hanya dilihat Yuuki pada saat-saat tertentu saja. Membuat ekspresi kejamnya beberapa hari lalu...seolah hanya salah satu ilusinya yang lain saja.

"Lantas..." Zero mengembalikan topik, "hanya itu yang ingin kamu tanyakan sampai kamu memberanikan dirimu datang ke sarang monster seperti ini?"

"Ah, ehm...iya,"

"Kalau aku memberitahumu, memangnya apa yang mau kamu lakukan? Menyelamatkan kakakmu?" tanya Zero.

"Kalau ia terancam? Tentu saja,"

"Meski dia sudah menyerangmu?" tanya Zero lagi. "Aku yakin rasa sakit itu masih membayangimu sampai sekarang,"

Pertanyaan itu menyentak Yuuki. Ia jadi teringat kembali rasa sakit yang ia rasakan dua hari lalu. Itu rasa sakit yang buruk dan kalau bisa ia tidak ingin mengalaminya lagi.

Tapi, kalau begitu...artinya ia takut untuk melakukan sesuatu.

"Iya," jawab Yuuki berusaha memantapkan hatinya. "Meskipun dia sudah menyerang saya. Bagaimanapun dia tetap kakak saya,"

"Kamu mau melakukan apapun untuk menyelamatkannya?" tanya Zero lagi.

"Iya,"

"Meski itu perbuatan nekat dan mengancam nyawamu?"

"Iya," Suara Yuuki terdengar semakin mantap dari waktu ke waktu.

Zero mendengus, "Kepala sekolah melarangku untuk memberitahu informasi apapun padamu, jadi aku tidak akan memberitahumu,"

'_Otou-san? Lagi-lagi otou-san?'_ pikir Yuuki tak percaya.

"Kiryuu-senpai, tolong beritahu saya. Sekali ini saja saya minta tolong pada senpai. _Onegaishimasu!_" Yuuki membungkuk dalam-dalam di hadapan Zero, memohon dengan seluruh keberaniannya. "Saya benar-benar takut...kalau Kaname nii-san..."

Yuuki tidak berani meneruskan kata-katanya. Ada begitu banyak pikiran-pikiran menakutkan yang menggelayuti pikirannya.

"Tetap tidak bisa," jawab Kiryuu-senpai dengan nada mutlak.

Yuuki tidak kunjung bangun, _"Onegaishimasu!"_

"Berapa kalipun kamu memohon, aku tidak akan berubah pikiran," kata Zero dengan dinginnya.

Meski sudah menerima jawaban mutlak itu dua kali, Yuuki tidak kungjung bangun. Ia masih berharap Kiryuu-senpai mau berubah pikiran. Namun sudah beberapa menit ia menunggu, tak ada jawaban ia dapat. Yuuki menggenggam kepalan tangannya sendiri hingga buku-buku jarinya memutih.

'_Kenapa aku terus memohon? Percuma saja...'_ pikir Yuuki. _'Kiryuu-senpai tidak akan berubah pikiran,'_

"Daripada terus memohon seperti orang tidak berguna begitu..." kata Kiryuu-senpai. "Kalau aku jadi kamu, aku akan pergi ke bangunan tua di belakang sekolah sekarang juga," kata Zero.

Kalimat itu menyentak Yuuki, membuat kedua matanya membulat.

Yuuki tahu bangunan mana yang dimaksud oleh Zero. Hanya ada satu bangunan tua di belakang sekolah yang terletak di dekat kendang kuda; bangunan yang sekilas nampak seperti bekas rumah yang sudah ditinggalkan. Bangunan itu memang jarang dikunjungi oleh siswa-siswi karena sudah kelihatan lapuk. Siswa-siswi takut bangunan akan rubuh tiba-tiba saat mereka ada di dalamnya.

Mungkinkah di dalam bangunan itu...

"Kiryuu-sen—

Ketika Yuuki bangkit berdiri tegap kembali, ia hanya menemui udara kosong di hadapannya. Tak ada jejak-jejak seorang pemuda pernah berada di sana bersamanya.

"Kiryuu-senpai...?" Yuuki melihat-lihat sekeliling, mencari keberadaan pemuda itu tapi tak kunjung ditemukannya.

'_Maksud Kiryuu-senpai berkata seperti itu...mungkinkah...'_ Yuuki menerka-nerka. _'Mungkinkah ia mau membantuku?'_

Seulas senyum terkembang di wajah Yuuki. Ia membungkuk sekali lagi.

"_Arigatou, senpai,"_ Sesaat kemudian Yuuki kembali tegap berdiri.

Tanpa buang-buang waktu, Yuuki bergegas pergi meninggalkan aula asrama Moon Dorm. Ia berlari keluar dengan arah yang pasti. Namun tanpa Yuuki sadari, ada seseorang yang bersembunyi di balik dinding dengan kedua tangan mengepal keras.

.

.

Yuuki berlari ke area belakang sekolah yang sepi. Tidak ada seorang pun selain dirinya di sana. Ia pergi melewati kandang kuda dan menyusup di balik semak dan pepohonan. Kemudian, di area terpencil di dalam area sekolah, ia menemukan sebuah rumah tua yang nyaris roboh berdiri dalam kondisi yang menyedihkan tak ubahnya binatang sekarat. Rumah itu tampak tak terawat dengan banyak retakan di dinding, jendela yang hanya tersisa kusennya saja dan pintu yang sudah nyaris copot dari engselnya. Rasanya, tiupan angin saja bisa langsung merobohkan bangunan tersebut.

Yuuki melangkah perlahan mendekati rumah tua tersebut dengan mengumpulkan segenap keberanian dan kesiapan dirinya. Dengan hati-hati ia melewati pintu depan dan melangkah masuk ke dalam rumah tersebut. Suasana apek, lembab, dan bau debu langsung menyengat hidungnya. Siapapun tidak akan betah berlama-lama di dalam sana, tetapi Yuuki sudah membulatkan tekadnya. Ia mencoba untuk tidak mundur.

Yuuki mengedarkan pandangannya ke segala penjuru berharap menemukann sesuatu. Tetapi yang dilihatnya hanyalah perabot usang dan puing-puing saja. Tak ada manusia selain dirinya di ruangan itu.

'_Apa Kaname nii-san benar-benar ada di sini?'_ pikir Yuuki ragu.

Yuuki terus melangkah lebih jauh ke dalam hingga...

TOK!

Secara reflek Yuuki menunduk menatap lantai. Kenapa tiba-tiba suara lantai berubah? Yuuki memperhatikan lebih seksama dan melihat lantai tempat dia berdiri punya gagang di salah satu sisinya.

'_Ini pintu,'_ pikir Yuuki terkejut.

Yuuki beranjak dari lantai itu dan membuka pintu yang tak pernah diketahuinya ada tersebut. Ternyata tidak dikunci. Betapa terkejutnya Yuuki saat ia melihat di balik pintu itu ada jajaran anak tangga yang menuju ke jauh ke bawah tanah. Pintu rahasia ini menuntunnya ke sebuah jalan rahasia.

'_Kemana jalan ini akan membawaku?' _pikir Yuuki penasaran. Dugaan-dugaan muncul di dalam kepalanya.

Perlahan Yuuki masuk ke jalan rahasia tersebut. Ia memperhatikan langkahnya baik-baik agar tidak terpeleset. Tangga itu menuntunnya jauh ke bawah dan berakhir di hadapan sebuah pintu besi seperti pintu-pintu gerbang penjara.

Melihat betapa kokohnya pintu besi itu, tiba-tiba saja sekujur tubuh Yuuki merinding. Ia berfirasat apapun yang ditempatkan di balik pintu tersebut, kalau tidak berharga pastilah berbahaya.

Yuuki mendekati pintu tersebut. Ia memperhatikan pintu itu dan tak menemukan lubang kunci. Yuuki memegang kenopnya dan menariknya ke bawah. Yuuki terkejut karena pintunya bisa dibuka.

Gadis itu menelan ludah dengan gugup. Ia mencoba mempersiapkan dirinya untuk apapun yang mungkin akan dihadapinya di balik pintu ini. Yuuki mengambil satu langkah masuk dan membuka pintu lebih lebar.

Kedua mata Yuuki langsung terbelalak dengan shoknya saat melihat ada seseorang di dalam ruangan itu; seorang pemuda berambut gelap dalam balutan kemeja putih dan celana panjang hitam, tergeletak lemah di lantai dalam keadaan kedua tangan terbelenggu rantai yang terpasang ke dinding.

"Kaname nii-san!"

.

.

**Ups...Cliffhanger, deh ;-p**

**Hehehe...silahkan tunggu updetan selanjutnya, ya.**

**Dan...owh, untuk sudut pandang, author mungkin akan melakukan perubahan. Habis...author merasa nyaman menggunakan sudut pandang orang ke-3. **

**Baiklah, please R&R?**


End file.
